Les plumes de la sincérité
by castel
Summary: Ron aura besoin de faire quelques changements pour enfin bien comprendre Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Voici normalement une fic assez courte et plus tourné vers l'humour que vers le dramatique.

Après tout, j'ai bien assez écrit de fic au sujet douloureux comme cela.

Un peu de tendresse que diable !

Le point de départ de cette histoire est la fameuse soirée ou Hermione « tombe » sur le rouquin en très agréable compagnie durant le tome 6.

Et si les choses s'étaient déroulé un peu différemment ?

Disclaimer: les personnages et l'univers servant de base à cette histoire sont entièrement la propriété de notre chère miss Rowling, rien ne m'appartient, je ne reçois aucune espèce de rémunération pour cette fic et n'en tire d'autre profit que le plaisir de l'écriture.

BONNE LECTURE ! 

**Les plumes de la sincérité**

La prescience existe.

Ce don quasi mystique de deviner aux travers des brumes de l'avenir ce qu'il va advenir de nous dans un futur froche n'est pas une légende.

Ronald Weasley en expérimenta toute la véracité lors d'une douce mais hélas douloureusement inoubliable soirée de sa sixième année.

La journée avait pourtant été si belle.

Il venait de jouer le match de sa vie et l'une des plus charmantes demoiselles de l'école venait de lui ouvrir sans la moindre retenue toute la chaleur de son affection.

Affection du reste apparemment démesuré et inépuisable.

Mais tout à un prix sur terre.

Chacune de nos bonnes actions est un jour récompensé.

Chacune de nos mauvaises est de même un jour puni.

Les moldus appellent ça le Karma.

Et le destin ne tarda guère à venir réclamer un exorbitant payement au rouquin pour la légèreté insouciante de son comportement.

_-tu…….tu…..hooooo je……je……. _avait murmuré d'un air terrible la brunette sous le regard médusé de Ron en le voyant ainsi vulgairement agrippé à la délicieuse Gryffondor.

Pourquoi l'avait-il donc ensuite poursuivie dans les couloirs du château ?

Il n'en savait rien.

Sauf que lorsque Hermione l'avait surpris, la bouche de Lavande collée telle une sangsue avide de sang à la sienne, son cœur avait ressentit une douleur telle que jamais il n'en avait subit.

Un mélange étrange de remords brûlants et de honte glaciale.

Mais aussi de chagrin.

Un chagrin qui le tourmenta tel un tranchant et cruel scalpel.

Pourquoi ?

Apres tout ce n'était pas si souvent qu'une fille comme Lavande s'intéressait de si pres à lui.

_-merlin ! Comment deux corps peuvent-ils être physiquement si proche ? _s'était-il bizarrement et assez sottement demandé sous les brûlants assauts de sa si peu farouche compagne.

Cette colère, ce mépris presque dans les yeux d'Hermione, il ne put toutefois le supporter.

Et c'est donc sous le coup de l'une de ses désormais légendaires impulsions qui s'était mis à courir à la suite de son amie.

Hermione était une sorcière aux capacités incroyable comme le savait parfaitement Ron.

Véritablement incroyable.

Effroyablement brillante.

Capable bien sur de jeter un sort sans le prononcer.

Toutefois, sous le coup d'une très forte emotion, il arrive que l'on ne se contrôle plus.

Il peut même arriver que l'on ne se rende même pas compte de ce que l'on est en train de faire, de commettre.

_-Hermione ! Attend nom de nom ! _cria t'il derrière-elle en lui saississant le bras pour l'obliger à s'arrêter.

Il faisait déjà nuit dehors.

Les rayons diaphanes de la lune, illuminant le couloir ou ils venaient de stopper leur course depuis les nombreuses fenêtres décorant les murs, donnèrent à toute la scène une mystérieuse et indéfinissable aura fantomatique.

Quasi irréelle.

_-mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à la fin !_

_-qu'est-ce qui…….qu'est-ce qui m'arrive à moi ! _rugit-elle en retour.

Sentant avec justesse que leur petit échange d'idées partait sur les pires basses possibles, il choisit avec sagacité de se calmer illico.

Ou plus exactement de tenter de calmer la jeune femme bouillonante de contrariété qui le fusillait présentement du regard.

Peine perdue.

_-bravo, ta nouvelle « petite amie » est vraiment charmante_

_-ma nouvelle ? _s'enquit-il très surpris, toutes les belles phrases apaisantes qui lui étaient montés à l'esprit s'évaporant subitement. _comment ça ma « nouvelle » petit amie ?_

_-à ce que je vois la popularité paye vite……..un match et ça y est, monsieur profite ! _cracha t'elle finalement, acide.

_-hooo, excuse moi……c'est vrai que ça m'arrive « si souvent » qu'en effet je suis un vrai profiteur ! Et puis d'abord en quoi ça te gêne ! _

_-en rien du tout !_

_-alors pourquoi cette scène !_

Malgré l'obscurité ambiante, Hermione put sans peine voir le sang inondait les oreilles du rouquin, les faisant au passage totalement rougir.

Un signe qui ne trompait chez lui pour indiquer son état émotionnel.

Comme cette adorable manie qu'il avait de passer sa main droite dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il etait sous le coup de la perplexité.

Ou encore son habitude parfois agaçante de pianoter des doigts sur son bureau lorsqu'il s'ennuyait en cours.

Mille petites choses qu'elle avait observées chez lui au fil des années.

Normal après tout, quant on regarde si souvent quelqu'un on finit forcement par connaître ce genre de détails.

Tout le monde pensait qu'elle ne perdait jamais une miette des cours qu'elle suivait, se passionnant intégralement et consciencieusement pour chacune des matières instruites au château.

C'était faux.

Il lui arrivait, généralement en fin de journée, lors des deux dernières heures de classes, de laisser ses yeux se balader au travers de la salle et de perdre totalement le fil du cours.

Ce n'était en aucun cas une abscence passagère ou une marque d'ennuie.

Mais juste qu'à ces heures de la journée ou le soleil commence à décliner, ce momment ou le ciel semble s'enflammer en prenant cette magnifique couleur orange, oui, à ce moment ses pensées se tournaient généralement vers un tout autre sujet que celui que le professeur tentait d'enseigner avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme.

Un sujet qui prenait la forme d'un jeune homme aux cheveux de l'exacte couleur de ciel qui clôturait les jours bénits par le soleil.

Son regard se posait discrètement alors sur lui, timide, pour finalement y rester de plus en plus longtemps.

Plus que n'importe quelle discussion qu'ils avaient eut ensemble, plus que tous les actes de bravoures qu'il avait accomplis, plus que toutes les fois ou il avait pris sa défense c'était grâce à ce qu'elle avait vu là en lui qu'elle en était tombée profondément amoureuse.

Là, dans la paisible tranquillité des salles de classe, elle avait littéralement lut en lui comme dans l'un de ses si chers bouquins.

Son regard rêveur.

Ce sourire solaire qui illuminait régulièrement son visage.

Cette douceur dans les gestes.

Sa façon désinvolte de s'assoire.

Tout.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas tout le temps comme ça ?

Pourquoi devaient-ils tout le temps s'affronter, se disputer, se crier dessus.

Pourtant, elle aimait malgré tout également cette partie de lui.

Ce coté emporté, passionné, voir têtu.

En réalité, et si elle ne l'aurait au grand jamais reconnu, elle éprouvait même parfois une certaine satisfaction inexplicable à se chamailler avec lui.

Peut-être parce que durant ses terribles joutes verbales il n'était qu'à elle.

Entièrement, totalement, intégralement.

Et à personne d'autre.

Son regard n'était fixer que sur elle, la devorant presque, tout son esprit, ses pensées n'ayant qu'une seule direction…….elle.

Le temps viendrait ou ils trouveraient enfin le moyen de communiquer.

Mais pour l'instant ils n'avaient que ça.

_-je……je dois partir…..j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire qu'a perdre mon temps à discuter inutilement ici avec toi……j'ai du courrier à terminer……._bredouilla-t-elle, prise quelque peu au dépourvu par la dernière question du jeune homme.

_-mouais……c'est ça…….tu dois avoir des millions des choses à raconter à ce cher vicky je présume !_

Savoir quant exactement il est préférable pour soi de bien gentiment fermer sa grande bouche n'était malheureusement pas une connaissance que Ron avait encore tout à fait bien assimiler et comprise.

_-quoi ?_

_-quoi quoi ? _

_-tu….tu viens d'oser me parler de Victor _lui demanda de préciser Hermione, elle plus que fortement interloquée par le toupet sans fin de cet insupportable rouquin.

_-oui……….et alors ?_

_-et alors ?…..et alors ! Et il me demande « et alors » en plus ce cancrelat ! Écoute-moi bien espece de caricature d'être pensant, de cervelle de troll, de…….._

_-ce n'est pas la peine de m'insulté ! _s'offusqua-t-il, outré

La raison de sa maladresse ne se fit hélas jour en lui que trop tard.

En effet, si un oscar pour la plus belle réflexion idiote était décerné, il aurait remporté sans peine la précieuse statue pour avoir imbécilement amener sur le tapis Krum alors qu'il venait de fricoter avec la certes adorable mais volatile Lavande.

_-Ronald Weasley……..tu…..tu es allé trop loin cette fois…….je……je ne veux plus jamais te parler !_

C'est à cet instant très précis que quelque chose titilla le sixième sens de Ron.

Elle était en rogne.

Méchamment en boule pour être plus exacte.

Mais bon, c'était déjà arrivé par le passé et ça ne s'était toujours pas trop mal terminé au final.

Alors il tenta une ultime fois de la retenir.

Il faut toujours écouter les conseils de son sixième sens.

_-Hermione ! Je……._

Elle se retourna.

Avança d'un pas.

Le bras de Ron se posa doucement sur son épaule.

Elle le rejeta d'un mouvement brusque et agacé de la main.

Il resta comme paralysé, cherchant comme un malheureux les mots à dire.

Elle fit encore deux pas de plus et, sans se retourner, lança cette terrible sentence.

_-retourne dans la salle commune……..retourne la-bas retrouver Lavande et continuer à te comporter comme……comme……comme un animal, sans plus de raison que de sentiments !_

Le tap-tap des pas de la jeune femme courant dans le couloir parvinrent aux oreilles de Ron comme si leurs sons provoquaient un écho démesurément sourd et puissant.

Il eut l'impression d'être sous l'eau.

D'être immergé dans un liquide mystérieux ayant la faculté de le soustraire aux lois pourtant présumées immuable de la gravité.

Son champ de vision se rétrécit.

Tout devint sombre.

Et il perdit connaissance, la voie brisée d'émotion d'Hermione, répétant sans fin dans son esprit le mot « animal », l'accompagnant tel un sombre passeur dans le monde noir et sans rêve de l'inconscient.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha ha, mais qu'arrive t'il à Ron ?

Le chapitre est court et n'apprend pas grand chose sur la suite mais bon, c'est juste pour voir si eventuellement ça interessait quelqu'un de connaitre la suite, lol.

Je suppose que vous l'avez deviné, la suite aurait bien un rapport avec le mot "animal". (et avec le titre de la fic)

Merci d'avoir accordé un peu de temps à ma fic et à bientôt j'espere !


	2. Chapter 2

Et hop, la suite.

Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews.

Diable, je dois avouer avoir été incroyablement surpris d'en recevoir autant pour un si court et creux chapitre.

Je répondrai à tous vos messages dans la prochaine suite, promis !

Nous allons attaquer à présent le « noyau dur » de l'histoire, si je puis dire, avec enfin l'explication de ce qui est arrivé à Ron, mais dont je suis sur que nombre d'entre vous en ont déjà compris plus ou moins la teneur, ainsi que les premières conséquences de tout ceci.

BONNE LECTURE !

Chapitre 2

Descendant d'un pas ou percé encore une certaine touche de froide colère la dernière volée de marche menant à la grande salle, Hermione Granger décida en son fort intérieur de ne surtout pas donner à cet imbécile heureux de rouquin la satisfaction de la voir ne serait-ce qu'encore légèrement perturbée par les évènements de la veille.

Elle avait peu dormi cette nuit là, un mélange puissant de sentiments forts contradictoires ne lui laissant pas le loisir de se plonger dans l'oubli salvateur du sommeil avant des heures et des heures d'épuisantes réflexions quelque fois batailleuses et vipérines, le plus souvent larmoyantes.

Comment ce sinistre butor avait-il seulement osé lui parler de Victor ?

Cela dépassait de loin son entendement.

Et Lavande ?

_-cette petite gourde se comporte comme un vrai chat de gouttière………._maugréa-t'elle intérieurement.

Toutefois, une bonne surprise l'attendait dans la grande salle comme elle le constata elle-même de visu en se dirigeant vers la longue table des Gryffondor.

Pas de Ron.

Pas de Lavande.

Mieux, il n'y avait pas plus de dix personnes prenant présentement et dans un silence bienfaisant leurs petits-déjeuner.

Si elle était plutôt du matin, elle n'aimait pourtant pas vraiment se lancer dans de nombreuses discussions avant de s'être au minimum préalablement sustenté d'un café leger et de quelques tartines généreusement couvertes de confitures.

Helas, un ami de sa connaissance n'avait pas exactement la même conception de ce que se devait d'être un « agréable » premier repas de la journée.

_-lut Hermione _luilança gaiement un jeune homme alors qu'elle prenait place en face de lui.

_-bonjour Harry……._

Le début de matinée du survivant avait été lui aussi riche en réflexions diverses.

Coquassement, pour des raisons intimement liées à celle qui faisait justement ruminer la brunette, quoi qu'interprété de façon très différente.

En effet, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt, Harry avait doucement ouvert les yeux sur ce nouveau jour en découvrant avec stupeur, mais aussi avec un certain amusement, l'absence de son meilleur ami.

Son lit n'était même défait, preuve que le rouquin n'avait pas approchée de sa chambre depuis au minimum une bonne quinzaine d'heures.

Et il n'en faut certes pas plus pour compulser immédiatement toutes sortes de scenarii allant du probable au plus incertain dans l'esprit d'un jeune homme curieux de nature, quoi que grandement respectueux de la vie privée d'autrui.

Il avait bien entendu vu son ami avec la douce Lavande.

Mais surtout, il l'avait encore plus vu éperdument s'élancé à la poursuite de la si talentueuse et brillante sorcière.

_-bien dormi ?_

_-hein ?……ha, heuu, oui merci……très bien……_repondit Hermione, lointaine.

Oui, décidément il s'était bien passé quelque chose entre eux interpréta totalement de travers Harry, lui maintenant assez impatient de voir arriver le grand et impulsif rouquin pour se faire un avis définitif sur la question.

Mais si ce fut bien une personne rousse qui pénétra en ces lieux quelques instants plus tard, ce ne fut helas pas celle qu'il espérait.

Quoi qu'à vrai dire, cette nouvelle arrivée n'était en rien pour lui moins intéressante.

_-salut tout le monde ! _claironna à la volée la cadette de la famille Weasley, reussissant ainsi à faire se lever tous les regards des garçons présents et à dessiner des sourires de bienvenues sur leurs faces encore endormies. _mon faignant de frère est toujours au lit ?_

_-heuu……je……je suppose_ marmonna confusément Harry, peiné de lui mentir mais peu désireux de plonger Hermione dans un embarras sans fin.

_-c'est potion votre prochain cours non ?_

_-si_

_-tu imagines s'il arrivait en retard à un cours de Rogue ? _plaisanta la bouillante rouquine en s'imaginant déjà le visage empourpré de confusion de son aîné sous le regard assassin du sinistre professeur de potion.

_-ginny ! _s'offusqua faussement Harry en riant, pratiquement hypnotisé pour la danse envoûtante qu'effectua sa jupe lorsque d'un geste vif elle prit finalement place juste à coté de lui.

_-je blague, je blague……..ça va Hermione ?_

Si la premiere partie de sa phrase avait été lançé sur un ton badin, la seconde quant à elle l'avait été pour sa part beaucoup plus sérieusement.

Les lèvres closes, le visage fermé, la brune paraissait tout sauf particulièrement communicative et joyeuse.

_-bien sur, pourquoi ça n'ira pas ? Je vais très bien…….._

_-houuu…..on se serait levé du pied gauche ? Ron t'a encore…….?_

_-on est vraiment obligé de ne parler que de lui ! _la coupa un peu abruptement Hermione sans lever les yeux de son bol.

Cette fois, toutes les belles théories de Harry sur l'endroit et surtout en compagnie de qui Ron avait passé la nuit se retrouvèrent singulièrement remise en question.

Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, cela le désappointa quelque peu.

Harry, comme la plupart des gens avec un tant soit peu de compréhension dans l'âme humaine vivant à la tour Gryffondor, commençait sérieusement à ce dire que les disputes incessantes de ces deux là ne trouveraient un terme final que lorsqu'ils trouveraient un moyen plus « réciproquement agréable » d'apaiser leur tension.

Une certaine Mary Finns alla même jusqu'à dire, sans la moindre trace d'humour dans le regard, qui ne restaient plus aux personnes vivant ici qu'à espérer que le jour ou ça arrive ce ne soit pas dans la tour, sous peine de la voir s'écrouler sous le coup de cette passion trop longtemps refrénée.

Heureusement pour son intégrité physique, ni Ron ni Hermione n'étaient présent lorsqu'elle se permit ce discutable trait d'esprit dans la salle commune.

Mais visiblement, quelque chose avait malheureusement foiré en cours de route la veille.

_-oui…oui bien sur_

_-très bien !_

Une tout nouveau scénario se fit alors jour en Harry, décidément d'humeur bien imaginative ce matin là.

1 - Ron n'était pas dans son lit et ne l'avait pas été de toute la nuit.

2 - Ce n'était visiblement pas avec Hermione qu'il avait passé la dite nuit.

3 - le caractère très chaleureux qu'avait manifesté la veille Lavande additionnait au tempérament brûlant du rouquin.

_-mon dieu……..Ron, j'ai comme l'impression que tu as passé la nuit entre des draps qu'il t'aurait peut-être mieux valut évités pour ne pas te retrouver dans des encore plus mauvais draps……._songea avec sagesse le survivant.

La suite du repas se poursuivit ainsi.

Harry et Ginny bavardant et plaisantant de concert et Hermione semblant chercher au fond de son bol une explication à l'incommensurable et inénarrable bêtise que pouvait parfois développer la gente masculine.

L'ultime coup du sort intervint finalement alors que nos trois compaires commençaient à peine à se lever pour quitter la grande salle et ensuite vaquer à leurs occupations jusqu'au début des cours.

Coup du sort qui choisit le gentil et aimable Neville comme messager du destin.

_-Harry ! Enfin je te trouve ! _balbutia à moitié essouflé le jeune homme au visage lunaire.

_-qui y a-t-il Neville ? _s'enquit patiement ce dernier.

_-Ron……Ron a disparu !_

« et merde » pensa à la volée Harry, sentant que Neville aller comme à sa maladroite habitude mettre violemment les deux pieds dans le plat.

_-non mais ne t'inquiète pas……..tu n'as tout simplement pas dut le voir dans son lit, voilà tout _essaya-t-il de temporiser.

_-le voir ? Ha ça non je ne l'ai pas vu…….personne ne l'a vu ! pire, on a retrouvé ses vêtements et sa baguette magique dans l'aile sud du château, en plein milieu d'un couloir ! Et aucune trace de lui dans les environs !_

Ultime théorie de la part du cerveau de Harry qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de faire des théories qui ne tiennent pas la route.

1 - Ron n'était pas dans son lit et ne l'avait pas été de toute la nuit.

2 - Ce n'était visiblement pas avec Hermione qu'il avait passé la dite nuit.

3 - il se trouvait quelque part dans cet immense château complètement à poil.

4 - Lavande venait à l'instant de rentrer dans la grande salle, fraiche, reposée et seule.

_-les profs sont au courant ?_

_-oui, c'est Mac Gonagall qui a trouvé les fringues en descendant de sa chambre, elle a reconnut la baguette de Ron et est ensuite passée à la tour _

Soit il se passait quelque chose de grave.

Soit le rouquin s'était mis dans la situation la plus gênante inimaginable.

Mais quant on est en guerre on a plutôt tendance à immédiatement pensé au pire.

_-allons déjà voir…..on avisera ensuite _conclut Harry, approuvé vigoureusement de la tête par une Hermione qui sembla soudain beaucoup plus inquiète que boudeuse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il faisait toujours nuit.

Ouvrant lentement les yeux, il contempla sans se lever le long couloir.

L'exact même couloir que celui ou il venait de se disputer avec Hermione.

Pourtant, la lumière avait changé, la lune n'éclairait désormais plus les lieux.

_-ouille…..ma tête va exploser _se plaignit-il intérieurement.

Que s'était-il donc passé ?

Il se souvenait parfaitement de leur accrochage, du moment ou elle était partie puis plus rien, le trou noir.

Le néant complet.

_-merlin, ce couloir était-il aussi long ? _s'étonna-t-il grandement, le long corridor lui paraissant faire au moins deux fois la distance qu'il faisait quelques heures en arrières à peine. _et pourquoi ai-je autant de mal à me lever ! Mes muscles……c'est comme si mes muscles ne fonctionnaient plus pareil_

Cette diablesse de tête de mule de brune de l'enfer avait dut lui jeter un sort.

Un stupefix ?

Hmmm, un peu trop violent.

_-même pour une harpie comme elle………non, elle n'aurait pas fais ça_

Mais alors quoi ?

Et pourquoi par tous les gobelins de la terre sa propre baguette magique avait-elle à présent la grosseur d'un buffet !

_-bon, il faut à tout prix que je me lève maintenant…….haa, ça y est j'ai compris, il me suffit de battre un peu de l'aile droite et le tour sera joué…….hein ? Des ailes !_

On vit quelque fois des choses surprenantes dans la vie.

Malgré tout, pour bien comprendre ce que ressentit alors le jeune monsieur Weasley en découvrant les récents changement qu'avaient contre sa volonté subit son anatomie, il aurait certes fallut un sacré effort d'imagination.

Oui.

Un sacré effort.

_-rhoo la sale trogne……….mais comment a t'elle réussi à……..?_

S'il était loin de pouvoir prétendre au titre d'ornithologue, même amateur, il ne lui fallut malgré tout guère de temps pour identifier la nature de sa nouvelle apparence physique.

Car en plus, ironie du sort, il avait une aversion toute particuliere pour ce volatile juste bon à chaparder et à se battre contre tous les autres oiseaux de la région.

Un oiseau qu'il avait très souvent vue dans les champs bordant le Terrier.

_-un putain de bordel de merde de corbeau ! Elle m'a changé en un putain de bordel de merde de sale corbeau à la con ! _commenta-t-il assez vulgairement, l'esprit fort éloigné des convenances habituelles du langages qu'une personne se doit de respecté si elle veut prétendre au titre de « bien élevé ».

Mais pour l'instant, il en eut cure.

Seul comptait pour lui les horribles dommages fait à sa personne par la fille qu'il aimait si profondément.

_-je l'aime ?………haa, c'est bien le moment de penser à ces idioties ! Bravo Weasley, tu as un magnifique sens des priorités !_

Clopinant maladroitement d'une patte sur l'autre, il se dirigea d'un « pas » pressé vers le couloir suivant, ou tronait une serie de bougie accrochés au mur, en quête d'un peu plus de lumière.

_-décidément, être roux ça ne vous lache pas……._constata-t-il comme une évidence.

Il était bien un corbeau.

Un corvidé on ne peut plus classique.

À ceci près que de chaque coté de ses ailes, à l'extrémité, les dernieres plumes de ses ailes n'étaient plus du tout noires, mais bel et bien rousses.

_-je suis le premier corbeau portant quasi les couleurs de Gryffondor de l'histoire…..à moi la gloire _s'autorisa à plaisanter mentalement le fils cadet de la si nombreuse famille Weasley.

Comment à présent, passé le choc, trouver un moyen de se sortir de ce vilain guêpier ?

Toute la question était-là.

Car comment plaidait sa cause, expliquer son cas, alors qu'il ne pouvait même pas prononcer le moindre petit mot ?

_-je doutes fort que mes quelques plumes rousses soient suffisantes pour que l'on me reconnaisse……ou alors bonjour les préjugés sur les roux !….hmm, mais oui ! Il me suffit de rester bien gentiment à coté de mes affaires, il y aura bien dans le tas quelque'un d'assez malin pour faire le rapprochement, oui, Hermione le fera ! Non, pas elle je ne veux plus jamais qu'elle m'approche celle-là ! C'est pas vrai une fille pareille, alors quoi ? Elle a changé Lavande en animal aussi ? J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'ait fais ça, pour qui elle se prend à la fin, je……._

_-miaouuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

_-veux dire, on ne réagit pas comme ça, je ne l'ai pas forcé à quoi que ce soit Lavande moi ! Quant je pense à tout ce qu'elle m'a dit sur cet abruti de Vicky cette hypocrite….._

_-miaouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

_-et Vicky par çi et Vicky là…….hein ? Comment ça miaou ? _

_-miaouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

_-ho bordel de………_

C'est là qu'il réalisa à quel point il avait été au final chanceux d'être changé en volatile plutôt qu'en simple et stupide sourie.

La peur peut être une incroyable source de motivation quant elle est utilisé au bon moment et avec justesse.

Alors que la chatte du vieux rusard se voyait déjà avec un délicieux petit déjeuner servit en avance, Ron, sous le coup d'une frayeur terrible et sans savoir exactement ce qu'il faisait, ce mit frénétiquement à battre des ailes et à courir.

L'air se glissa sensuellement sous ses ailes.

Le poids de son corps se fit soudain de plus en plus insignifiant.

Il leva de quelques petits degrés son aile gauche vers le haut.

Et sortit du château par l'une des fenêtres comme un cheval au galop, laissant la pauvre chatte dans un état de désappointement aiguë.

_-merlin ! _hurla-t-il intérieurement de ravissement au contact de cette nouvelle grisante et merveilleuse sensation qu'est le fait de voler par soi-même.

Voler sur un balais n'était qu'une plaisanterie en comparaison.

Une blague.

Une pathétique et risible farce.

Sur l'instant, il en aurait pratiquement remercier Hermione.

Pratiquement…………

_-plus haut, encore plus haut, plus vite !_

Un tonneau, un Immelman, une vrille à plat, un looping et la vue incroyable qu'il avait de si haut.

Mais voler est musculairement éreintant.

Les oiseaux le savent et ce n'est surement pas par effet de style qu'ils utilisement le vol plané si souvent.

_-air chaud, je monte, air froid, je chute………._

Et alors que les bases de l'aérodynamisme s'insinuaient lentement en lui, un tout nouveau monde emplit de milliard de nouvelles options s'ouvrit à lui.

Une malédiction.

Une bénédiction.

Il aurait bien le temps de s'en apercevoir par lui-même.

_-je crois que finalement, je peux mettre à profit cette mauvaise passe _sourit-il en lui-même.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà.

Dans le prochain chapitre : Ron fait un peu de voyeurisme, Hermione enquête, Harry se fait du soucis, Lavande se lamente et Neville……..ben Neville j'en sais rien, lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut !

Comme promis, je commencerai par les réponses aux reviews.

Princess-Jill : miaouuuuuuuuuu, lol, un grand merci pour ton message.

Filoute : merci beaucoup !

Sherazade : un grand merci pour tes gentils messages, je suis ravi que cette histoire te plaise.

Nico : pas vraiment voyeur, juste opportuniste lol. Merci beaucoup pour ton message.

Lunenoire : non, je ne suis pas assez cruel pour le faire adopter par Snape, lol. Merci pour tes reviews.

Selphie : big kiss à toi, excellente écrivain et fidèle posteuse de review.

Malilite : merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

CrazyEden : voilà la suite ! Un grand merci pour tes encouragements.

Le saut de l'ange : un immense merci pour ton soutien.

Dr-ciboulette : merci pour ton gentil message.

Itsuki59 : mes plus sincères remerciements pour tes messages de soutien, j'espère que cette suite t'intéressera et de divertira.

MJS : big thank's pour ta review, à plus j'espère !

Butterflyofevil : la suite est là ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements.

Vava cracra : merci beaucoup pour ton adorable soutien, kiss !

Temporellement, les deux parties de ce chapitre narrent la même journée, vu sous deux perceptives très différentes.

BONNE LECTURE !

Chapitre 3

Le sommeil est décidément une petite créature bien capricieuse et tout particulièrement difficile à comprendre.

Vous êtes fatigué, vous désirez profondément que le doux Morphée vous emporte au plus vite loin de ce monde dont vous ne saisissez plus réellement la manière de fonctionné.

Mais rien n'y fait.

Vos yeux restent désespérément ouverts et votre conscience vous tourmente toujours.

A son grand désespoir, c'est hélas exactement ce que réalisa Hermione Granger, elle qui depuis deux heures déjà suppliait en vain ce têtu marchand de sable de venir au plus vite lui rendre une si nécessaire visite.

La journée avait été si longue, si frustrante, si source de tant d'inquiétudes.

Juste après que Neville les ai prévenus de la disparition de Ron, ils s'étaient tous précipités vers ce fameux couloir ou reposaient encore, tel une incompréhensible et déroutante énigme, les vêtements et la baguette du grand rouquin.

Le professeur Mac Gonagall, pressentant probablement en découvrant tout ceci que quelque chose de plus difficilement expliquable qu'une brusque sensation de chaleur ou quelque impérieux desir s'était déroulé ici, avait jugé préférable de ne surtout rien toucher à la scène afin de ne pas faire disparaître par inadvertance le moindre indice.

Une sage décision.

Mais qui malheureusement se révéla inutile.

Car absolument rien sur les lieux ne permit de comprendre la nature des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés en ces lieux.

_-Ron…….mais ou es-tu ? _se lamentit en silence la jeune femme, une larme s'échappant doucement de son beau regard noisette.

Le long film de la journée ne cessait encore et encore de se déroulait dans son esprit.

Beaucoup plus douloureux, un autre film revenait parallèlement sans cesse la hanter et lui arracher de nouvelles larmes supplémentaires.

Le film de leur dispute.

Elle s'en voulait pour ce qui s'était passé.

Terriblement.

Contradictoirement, elle s'en voulait également tout autant de se torturer ainsi alors que ce n'était en rien elle qui avait mal agit la veille.

-_oui, après tout c'était bien lui qui s'est comporté comme le dernier des animaux en rut avec miss « je tombe amoureuse plus souvent que ce que j'ai une pensée cohérente qui me traverse mon cerveau aussi creux que sans morale » ! alors pourquoi devrais-je me sentir responsable de quoi que ce soit ?_

Mais il s'en suivait invariablement une longue série de pleurs et de remords.

Dans l'amoncellement sans nom de ses tristes pensées, une monstrueusement effrayante perspective lui devorait lentement mais sûrement toute trace d'optimisme.

Et si cette horrible dispute avait été la toute dernière conversation qu'ils leur étaient donnés d'avoir ?

Si le destin dans son horrible cruauté avait décidé que l'homme avec lequel elle espérait tant un jour pouvoir partager un amour sincère, total et réciproque devait si injustement disparaître.

Voilà quel auraient été leurs derniers mots échangés ?

Des cris ?

Des reproches ?

Des piques aussi stupidement dérisoires ?

Des que le noble et sage directeur de Poudlard avait eut vent de l'étonnante dispararition du fils de Molly et Arthur Weasley, une véritable chasse à l'homme s'était mise inexorablement en branle.

Car cela pouvait signifier beaucoup de chose.

Si les causes de l'absence de Ron ne pouvaient s'expliquer par des raisons banales, alors cela signifiait que les défenses du château avaient lamentablement échoué à protéger l'enceinte sacrée et prétendument inviolable de Poudlard.

Il ne fut pas un tableau qui ne subit une longue série de questions, pas un des professeurs de garde de la veille qui ne fit un scrupuleux rapport de tous les évènements survenus à leur connaissance durant la nuit.

Et bien entendu, pas un de ses proches amis qui ne fut questionner sur la dernière fois ou leurs yeux s'étaient posé sur la personne de Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Bien evidement, sur ce dernier point, Hermione se trouva obliger de faire quelques petits aménagements scènaristiques par rapport à la réalité.

Comment aurait-elle put sereinement expliquer devant Dumbledore, Mac Gonagall, Flitwick, Rogue, Lupin, Tonk et quelques autres membres de l'ordre du phœnix, tous rassemblés dans une salle de cours transformée pour l'occasion en une sorte de QG d'urgence, ce qu'il s'était véritablement passé ?

Soit, en résumé, que Ron avait embrassée Lavande et que s'en était suivi une âpre et virulente prise de bec entre eux deux.

Non.

Il est des choses que même avec la meilleure volonté au monde on ne peut pas raconter aussi aisément.

Pourtant, elle se sentit malgré tout le besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un.

Elle choisit finalement de le confier à une personne assez proche d'elle pour comprendre totalement la situation.

Une personne avec laquelle elle avait déjà eut bien des discussions au sujet de Ron.

Ginny.

_-et c'est exactement au même endroit que tu l'as laissé ? _

_-au mètre près, oui, précisément là où l'on a retrouvé ses affaires…….._avait douloureusement gémit la brune.

_-je……je……je dois avouer que c'est plutôt étrange en effet………tu as une une idée de ce qui a put se passer ?_

_-non….hoo Gin, je ne sais plus quoi faire…..tu crois que je devrais en parler au professeur ?_

S'asseyant sur le lit jouxtant celui d'Hermione, elles s'étaient isolées dans la chambre de la si brillante sorcière juste après les premières recherches infructueuses, la rouquine se ménagea une longue plage de réflexion avant de répondre.

_-je ne comprends pas……je veux dire, je ne vois pas du tout la causalité entre ces deux faits_

_-moi non plus, au debut je me suis dit que c'était impossible que ce soit lié mais…..on ne sait jamais………et puis, je dois avouer que je n'avais vraiment pas envi d'en parler devant toutes ces personnes_

_-tu m'étonnes……..en plus avec ce sale cafard de Rogue dans la pièce, bonjour la torture……comment pourrait-il comprendre quelque chose aux affaires de cœur de toute façon celui-là_

Bien qu'elle aussi extrêmement rongée par l'inquiétude, Ginny se montrait très forte, préférant avec raison garder l'esprit clair et participait activement aux recherches plutôt que de se morfondre inutilement.

Les Weasley, comme l'avait déjà par le passé remarqué avec sagacité Hermione, s'ils ne rechignaient jamais à hurler haut et fort leurs colères passagères et autres élans caractériels se révéler en revanche d'une incroyable circonspection des qu'il s'agissait de sentiments plus profonds.

Un trait marquant des membres de cette famille que la brunette respectait à sa juste valeur.

_-écoute, je ne pense pas du tout que votre dispute est quoi que ce soit à voir avec tout ça, mais je pense aussi que l'on devrait au moins en touché deux mots à Harry…….Ron est son meilleur ami et……..il ne nous le pardonnerait pas si on lui cachait quelque chose, même un infime détail, sur ce qui s'est passé hier soir_

_-ou….oui…..tu as parfaitement raison……Ron est mon meilleur ami aussi et je ne……._

_-ton meilleur ami ? _la reprit la rousse, un air soudainement agacé collé au visage.

_-hein ?_

_-non, pitié Hermione, pas maintenant……..pas de ça aujourd'hui_

_-que…..que veux tu dire ? _s'enquit-elle, très surprise du brusque changement de ton de son amie.

_-épargne-moi ce stupide couplet tu veux bien ?………soit honnête envers toi-même et envers lui au moins pour aujourd'hui d'accord ? J'ai déjà tellement entendu cette chanson que j'en ai la nausée……….pas aujourd'hui……..pas alors que l'on ne sait même pas ou il est et comment il va _

Sous la rudesse apparante de sa déclaration, Hermione sentit surtout l'amour d'une sœur pour un frère porté-disparu ainsi que la clairvoyance de cette jeune fille, pourtant sa cadette de presque deux années, sur une question qui tourmentait son cœur timide depuis si longtemps déjà.

Depuis combien de temps d'ailleurs ?

Depuis toujours eut-elle l'impression.

Ou du moins pratiquement depuis que ses yeux s'étaient un jour posés sur un garçon avec une petite tache sur le nez, une toison rousse et un délicieux sourire.

_-Excuse-moi…….je te le promet, au moins pour aujourd'hui je serai totalement honnête_

_-parfait ! Et si tu pouvais essayer de l'être également une fois que nous l'aurons retrouvé, ça serait niquel……vous allez finir par vous faire virer de la tour si vous continuez à vous disputer comme ça tu sais _trouva la force de plaisanter Ginny, décorant son beau visage d'un léger mais pale sourire.

Comble de l'ironie, quoi que prouvant s'il le fallait le sens de l'humour si particulier de la trame cosmique du destin, Hermione se retrouva plus tard à devoir partager une sorte de « conversion » avec la dernière personne au monde qu'elle eut envie de voir ce maudit jour là.

La merveilleuse, la belle, la si désirée, la ma foi fort urbaine et gracile Lavande Brown.

En effet, la pauvre Lavande avait elle-aussi connue une bien éprouvante et désappointante journée.

Déjà, celui qu'elle nommait déjà affectueusement son cher « ronny », et pour qui elle semblait avoir un amour capable de fendre le ciel, de trancher une montagne, d'ouvrir la l'océan en deux, avait eut la peu courtoise attention de simplement et purement disparaître. (le bougre)

Ensuite, une vilaine mésaventure dans la salle de bain alors qu'elle sortait à peine de la douche finit cruellement de traumatiser son si fragile, et extrêmement prompte aux revirement de toute sorte, esprit.

La nuit tombée, lorsque fut prise la décision de remettre les recherches au lendemain matin, Hermione se dirigea donc vers sa chambre bien décidée à s'endormir aussitôt pour pouvoir se lever à l'aube et ainsi reprendre les investigations de que faire se pourrait.

Hélas, à la place d'un lit confortable et d'une piece plongée dans une douce tranquilité, c'est une sur Lavande en pleure qu'elle tomba malencontreusement.

Dans le même cas, Harry aurait sûrement fait la sourde oreille et se serait couché, peu désireux de passer du temps à consoler la belle alors que lui-même était fou d'inquiétude.

Si ça avait été un Weasley, Ginny ou Ron par exemple, dans le cas présent, probablement que le dit Weasley aurait gentiment conseillé à la demoiselle de gentiment fermer sa grande gueule afin qu'il puisse se reposer.

Ce ne fut ni un Potter ni un Weasley qui pénétra extenuée dans cette fameuse chambre.

Mais bel et bien une Granger.

Et les Granger ne sont pas vraiment plus coulant sur certains points que ne le sont les Weasley.

Sans parler, sans répondre, sans émettre d'autres sons que le léger frou-frou de ses vêtements frottant sur sa peau lorsqu'elle se déshabilla, elle écouta d'une oreille distraite la voie sublime, mais un brin agaçante quant elle provient d'une personne qui la veille a embrassé l'homme que vous aimez, de Lavande lui contait avec passion ses incroyables aventures survenues dans la salle de bain ainsi que son desespoir à savoir « ronny » absent.

Elle se coucha.

Eteignit la bougie pres de son lit.

Et avec précisément la même emphase et bonhomie que l'aurait fait Ginny, elle conseilla derechef à la blonde de bien gentiment fermer sa grande gueule afin qu'elle puisse enfin se reposer.

Un moment dont elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas de quoi être spécialement fière.

Mais un moment incroyablement jouissif.

La vie est faite de plaisir simple comme on dit.

Ne trouvant cependant toujours pas le sommeil, plusieurs heures après Hermione quitta finalement son confortable sommier et s'approcha doucement de la plus grande des trois fenêtres existantes dans la pièce.

Il avait l'air de faire si froid dehors.

Tout paraissait hostile et malveillant.

_-j'espère que tu va bien Ron……je l'espère du fond du cœur……_murmura-t-elle à l'obscurité.

Un mouvement dans l'arbre le plus proche attira soudain son attention.

Deux yeux noirs comme le jais se posèrent sur elle.

Un animal l'observait.

Un corbeau.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Passé l'excitation de la découverte de ses nouvelles capacités, quelques petits problèmes d'ordre beaucoup plus trivial se posèrent avec une rapidité et une force assez phénoménale à Ron.

En clair, il crevait littéralement de faim.

Pour un homme dont la capacité à l'ingurgitation était quasiment rentrée dans la légende, la perspective de devoir ne composait son petit-déjeuner que de quelques graines volées dans les champs des paysans locaux n'avait absolument rien de réjouissante.

Une pensée certes fort injuste de la part du rouquin qui ne mesura nullement la chance qu'au final il avait.

En effet, uniquement deux périodes dans l'année permettent à l'ensemble de la communauté des volatiles de se repaître à leur guise et sans avoir à livrer une lutte de tous les instants contre leurs propres congénères.

La fin du printemps, avec les sorties des fruits et autres délices sucrés de la nature, et la fin de l'automne avec son cortège de champ allégrement et généreusement ensemencés à grand coup de graines céréalières.

Attrapant au passage le premier courant d'air froid qu'il trouva, Ron se servit de lui tel un invisible ascenseur pour paisiblement et sans effort regagner la terre ferme.

Il déploya ses deux ailes pour un ultime freinage et se posa donc sans encombre dans un champ fraîchement servit en graines d'orge mesurant au bas mot une bonne quinzaine d'hectares.

_-Hermione……tu payeras pour ça ! _se fit-il solennellement la promesse en piquant du bec dans la première céréale à sa portée.

Ca n'avait pas spécialement mauvais gout.

Ou plus exactement, ça n'avait pas le moindre gout du tout constata-t-il avec forte amertume.

_-bordel, je ne peux pas vivre comme ça……..pas moi…….._

Il avait vu la brune.

Ainsi que Harry, sa sœur, Neville et presque tous les profs se posaient mille questions sur le lieu de sa disparition.

Étrangement, il en avait pratiquement nourri une sorte de satisfaction perverse à les voir tous ainsi si inquiets pour lui.

Sur toutes les lèvres du château ne courait plus qu'un seul nom désormais.

Celui de Ronald Weasley !

Drôle de célébrité.

Et il s'en voulut quasi aussitôt d'avoir eut une si égoïste et égocentrique pensée.

Car ce qu'il lit sur les visages de sa sœur et de ses amis, cette tristesse, en aucun cas il ne souhaita qu'elle perdure encore longtemps.

Hélas, ces idiots avaient jugé particulièrement malin de clore toutes les fenêtres bordant les lieux, lui interdisant de fait de faire une salvatrice apparition.

Mais cela aurait-il servit à quelque chose au bout du compte ?

Il n'en savait rien.

Hermione avait un air sinistre.

Dévasté.

Dans un premier temps, il avait crut que la jeune femme lui avait lançé « volontairement » un sort de métamorphose, mais manifestement au vu de sa réaction ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

_-il faut qu'elle me voit……..je suis sur qu'elle comprendra, c'est la seule qui puisse comprendre ce qui m'est arrivé_

Enfournant sans enthousiasme une dernière fournée de graines dans son gosier, il s'envola derechef vers les cieux en direction du château, bien décidé à retrouver la brune et lui faire ensuite saisir toute la teneur de sa nouvelle déplorable condition.

Malheureusement, il ne vit aucun signe de la délicieuse frimousse de la jeune femme parmis les équipes extérieures de recherche.

En même temps, pas facile de repérer une personne en particulier au beau milieu de cette maudite forêt interdite, endroit ou les chercheurs paraissaient grouper leurs investigations.

Deux options lui apparurent alors encore envisageables.

1 - sagement se poser pres du château et patiemment attendre qu'elle apparaisse enfin.

2 - trouvé un moyen d'entrer directement dans la tour, voir mieux, directement dans sa chambre.

La seconde sonna beaucoup mieux à ses oreilles et cela pour plusieurs raisons.

Déjà, étant assez impatient de nature, de devoir lamentablement glandouiller perché sur un arbre durant des heures ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

Ensuite, il faisait horriblement froid dehors.

Ce genre de froid vicieusement mordant et douloureux qui avait le don de vous glacer jusqu'au tréfonds de l'âme.

Et pour finir, il n'aimait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, la façon qu'avait depuis quelques minutes déjà de le fixer une grande et majestueuse buse

_-je dois être sur son territoire……_songea-t-il intelligemment, sachant que les buses et les corbeaux ne se battaient généralement que pour des questions de domination territoriale et non pas pour se dévorer les uns les autres.

Sa décision fut donc prise.

Des qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il pénétrerait dans la chambre d'Hermione !

Mais comment ?

L'opportunité se présenta finalement à lui en toute fin d'après-midi.

S'autorisant un nouveau vol de reconnaissance, il constata encore une fois le nombre astronomique de fenêtres parsemant allégrement la tour Gryffondor.

_-calcul bien ton coup Weasley…….alors, les dortoirs se trouvent à cet étage……1,2,3,4.…..ok, et la chambre d'Hermione si je souviens bien est la cinquième à droite après l'escalier……..là ! _

Toujours aucune fenêtres d'ouvertes par l'enfer.

Normal après tout avec ce temps.

_-si ! Une toute petite là, juste à coté !_

En effet, une sorte de mini-fenêtre circulaire venait à l'instant de lui donner la chance de s'introduire dans les dortoirs des filles.

_-aie ! Elle est vraiment petite cette fenêtre…..si je me la mange, je suis bon pour me fracasser mon pauvre corps de poulet noir_

Au diable la réflexion.

Vive l'action.

Quitte à s'exploser, il choisit de le faire à fond.

A la Weasley.

Il prit donc beaucoup de hauteur, replia ses ailes sous lui et plongea de toute la force de la gravité en une diagonale parfaitement calculée vers la fenêtre synonyme pour lui de tant d'espoir.

Heureux les simples d'esprits car le royaume des cieux leur est ouvert nous disent les évangiles.

Ron n'était pas un simple d'esprit et il ne cherchait nullement l'entrée du royaume des cieux.

Pourtant, dans une certaine mesure, il l'a trouva.

A quelques mètres de la fenêtres, il choisit prudemment de ralentir sa course.

Après tout, si la pièce derrière était petite, ce n'était plus la fenêtre le risque, mais bel et bien le mur !

Il replia délicatement ses plumes à l'extrémité des ailes, les rousses, pour augmenter sa prise au vent.

Effectua d'ultimes et minimes corrections de trajectoires.

Dédia une rapide prière à Merlin.

Et en un souffle aussi discret que délicat rentra sereinement dans la pièce si convoitée.

_-hahahahaha, je suis un vrai cador ! Je ne me suis même pas froissé une plume ! Alors comme ça je ne me debrouillera pas aussi bien que ça en vol ? et toc ! Dans ta sale face de rat Malefoy ! Weasley est notre roi ! Weasley est notre roi ! Wealey est………..hooooooooooooooo………….dieu des moldus…………….._

Immediatement, le spectacle qui s'offrit à sa contemplation lubrique le plongea avec délectation plusieurs années en arrières.

Dans la salle de divination.

_-je peux voir ta lune Lavande ? _se souvint-il alors avoir fort peu élégamment plaisanté.

Une délicate et envoûtante mélodie lui parvint soudain aux oreilles.

Elle chantonnait.

De sa vie Ron ne se souvenait pas déjà avoir entendu plus agréable son à entendre.

_-merlin………_

Définir avec exactitude la teneur des puissants sentiments, mais pouvait-on parler réellement de « sentiments », qui l'étreignaient était littéralement hors de sa portée.

Ses longs cheveux blonds cascadaient librement sur la peau laiteuse et sensuelle de son dos.

Le galbe de ses cuisses avait une rondeur si parfaite, si delieucement envoûtante qu'il en resta coi un long moment.

Là, sous ses yeux impurs et ne méritant nullement une telle offrande des dieux, se deroulait l'exact fantasme qui venait si régulièrement perturber insolemment le sommeil de nombre d'adolescents.

Une fille qui sortait de la douche.

Pire, ou mieux, une fille qui sortait de la douche et finissait lentement d'éponger les dernières gouttelettes d'eau de son corps aux courbes d'une tentation frisant l'insurportable.

Déjà extrêmement troublé par tout ceci, le cœur du rouquin manqua de peu de s'arreter lorsqu'il parvint enfin à mettre un nom sur cet étalage vivant de sensualité.

Lavande.

La même Lavande qui hier soir à peine se frottait si chaleureusement et amoureusement à sa modeste personne.

Elle était debout, de dos.

_-elle a dut ouvrir la fenêtre pour évacuer la buée de la douche…….._se fit-il sans savoir pourquoi la réflexion.

S'essuyant avec langueur, ou du moins Ron l'interpréta ainsi, ses merveilleux mollets

Donnant au passage ainsi au rouquin tout loisir de mesurer à quel point la « lune » de Lavande méritait au plus haut point d'être longuement et attentivement observé.

Subjugué, Ron n'osa point bouger lorsqu'elle se retourna.

Il n'en trouva ni les motivations, pas plus que la force.

_-mais que……….? _murmura alors Lavande, tout aussi surprise que lui.

Ils s'observèrent ainsi tous les deux un long moment, sans faire le plus petit geste.

Parler du fonctionement de l'esprit de Lavande mériterait certes une longue serie de livres et d'études qui du reste se révéleraient probablement extrêmement passionnantes.

Mais là n'est pas le sujet de ce récit.

Car si dans sa petite tête les bonnes connections s'étaient gentiment effectués, elle aurait à coup sur remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout chez ce corbeau.

Le corvidé classique ne reste pas comme ça, les yeux plus gros que des billes et le bec grand ouvert, à reluquer impunément le corps des jeunes femmes.

Non.

Ce n'est en aucun cas le comportement classique observable chez les membres de cette famille de volatile si commune sur la planète entière.

Jamais.

Toutefois, en plus de posséder des attributs à rendre chèvre le plus insensible des moines, la charmante demoiselle avait une autre qualité bien pratique.

Elle était incroyablement agile et adroite.

Ron vécu la scène comme au ralentit.

La main de la blonde resserra tranquillement sa prise sur la serviette encore humide.

D'un geste précis et lest effectua un mouvement rotatif du poignet dans le but évident de donner au bout de tissus la forme vrillée exacte qu'elle désirait.

Et brutalement, entreprit avec moulte violence de faire déguerpir au plus vite ce déplaisant voyeur.

_-hiiiiiiiiiiii, va-t'en, va-t'en, va-t'en, va-t'en, va t'eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen ! _cria-t-elle presque hystérique en faisant vigoureusement claquer sa serviette de plus en plus près du crane du pauvre corvidé.

Action qui plaça le rouquin devant un dilemme fort ennuyeux.

Devait-il sortir au plus vite et sauver sa vie ?

Ou plutôt tenter sa chance jusqu'à ce qu'une autre personne s'apperçoive du bordel que Lavande était en train de mettre et vienne voir de visu ce qu'il se passait, donnait ainsi l'occasion à Ron de poursuivre son cheminement vers l'interieur du château ?

Hmmm……….

_-bon sang, cette furie va me tuer si je reste ici !_

Encore une fois, la fenêtre.

A nouveau le froid, la solitude et les inquiétudes quant à son avenir.

Malgré tout, certains souvenirs réchauffent et donnent du baume au cœur.

Et celui-là, il n'était pas près de l'oublier.

Une nouvelle nuit arriva doucement mais inexorablement.

Virevoltant à droite à gauche pour se réchauffer et ne pas trop penser à son triste sort, son attention se reporta en direction des fenêtres des dortoirs.

Il se posa sur une branche.

Juste en face de celle qu'il présumait être celle d'Hermione.

Combien de temps il attendit de la sorte un hypothétique espoir ?

Impossible à dire.

Pourtant, un mouvement dans la piece en face de lui attira son attention.

Quelqu'un s'approchait de la vitre.

Et l'ouvrit.

_-c'est elle ! _hurla-t-il intérieurement de joie, presentant que s'était l'occasion ou jamais de faire quelque de pour une fois vraiment intelligent et utile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lol, le coup de faire mention de la phrase de Ron « je peux voir ta lune Lavande » ça faisait longtemps que j'y pensais.

Au menu du prochain chapitre : Hermione adopte une nouvelle bestiole (et oui, forcement, ça devait arriver, lol), Ron apprend beaucoup de chose, Pattenrond a l'estomac qui le travaille et Lavande rougne.

A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous !

Commençons tout d'abord ce nouveau chapitre avec les traditionnels remerciements.

Lunenoire : lol, le pire si Ron se faisait bouffer c'est que personne ne le saurait, du moins personne ne saurait que c'est lui. Bonjour le destin cruel. Un grand merci pour ta review.

Selphie : la suite est là ! Un énorme, un gigantesque merci pour toutes tes gentilles reviews.

Dr-ciboulette : merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, kiss.

Itsuki59 : je crois que ce que Ron trouve d'intéressant à mater chez Lavande est assez facilement imaginable, lol. Mes plus sincères remerciements pour ta reviews.

Sherazade : lol, pitié, pas de malédictions ! Un grand merci pour ton message.

MJS : merci beaucoup, voici la suite.

CrazyEden : non, pas un pervers, lol, juste un jeune homme qui a une belle occasion. Sa réaction s'il était tombé sur Hermione ? Hmmm, très bonne question, lol.

BONNE LECTURE !

Chapitre 4

_-et bien…….tu ne devais pas avoir mangé depuis des jours mon petit ami _sefit à haute voie la réflexion Hermione, amusée par l'appétit apparemment sans limite de cet étrange animal.

Elle était assise à l'une des quatre tables en bois massif décorant de leurs imposantes présences la salle commune de la tour Gryffondor, sa main droite reposant contre sa joue, et observant paisiblement le corvidé se remplir l'estomac à grands coups de cette même mie de pain qu'elle venait à peine d'émietter et de rassembler dans un bol.

Décidément, ses journées se faisaient de plus en plus bizarres à mesure que les heures avançées.

_-je croyais que les corbeaux ne volaient pas la nuit………_

Et de fait, s'était rigoureusement exact.

Lorsque vient le crépuscule, ces intelligents et très sociaux oiseaux se rassemblent en un endroit préalablement convenu et passent ainsi ensemble paisiblement la totalité de la nuit.

Mais décidément, celui-la n'avait absolument rien de commun avec le reste de son espèce.

Déjà, il semblait ne manifester aucun craintes à l'égard des humains et elle aurait presque juré que quelques vingt-cinq minutes auparavant ce malicieux volatile s'était posé près d'elle sur le rebord de sa fenêtre en sachant pertinemment qu'elle aurait la bienveillance de le sustenter.

_-mais oui ! c'est ça ! quelqu'un doit de la tour doit te filer à manger, n'est-ce pas ? _lui demanda-t-elle sans attendre évidement de réponse, s'imaginant sans peine une âme charitable laissant quotidiennement un peu de pain sur le bord d'une fenêtre à l'intention de la faune volante locale. _Maintenant que j'y pense, ça doit être toi aussi qui es entré tout à l'heure dans la salle de bain et qui a filé une telle frousse à cette cruche de Lavande………bien joué !_

A ce souvenir, la déception qui tiraillait douloureusement les entrailles nouées par la faim de Ron lui parut soudain comme par magie disparaître.

Helas, pas pour longtemps.

Il avait bien essayé au début de faire des trucs « pas normaux » pour un corbeau comme de danser d'une patte sur l'autre et notamment de prendre des poses si grotesques que le seul souvenir suffisé à le faire se sentir particulièrement ridicule.

Mais rien n'y fit.

Elle s'était simplement penchée vers lui et avait murmuré, afin de ne pas réveiller ses camarades de chambrées, un « tu as faim ? » tout aussi décevant que frustrant.

_-bon sang, il est déjà une heure du matin, il vaudrait mieux que j'aille me coucher moi maintenant…….désolé mon mignon, mais la cantine va fermer ses portes _l'informa-t-elle abruptement en étouffant un long baillement d'un revers de main. _Allez, viens……._

_-comme s'est humiliant……._bouillona intérieurement Ron alors que sans plus de cérémonie elle le saisit entre ses mains délicates et le porta doucement jusqu'à la plus proche fenêtre.

C'était toutefois sans compter sur le peu de desir qu'avait le rouquin de retourner une fois de plus dans ce monde extérieur froid et passablement dangereux.

Battant furieusement des ailes, il se dégagea donc avec force de la poigne de la belle et alla prestement avec agilité se poser sur le plus haut des meubles tronnant dans la pièce.

_-ha non ! Pas de ça maintenant ! Reviens ici tout de suite !_

_-c'est ça, tu peux toujours gueuler……tu es la seule qui peut m'aider, alors crois-moi, je ne suis pas près de partir_

_-ne m'oblige pas à te lançer un sort _le prévint-t-elle en saississant sa baguette qu'elle avait descendue avec elle.

_-et merde………_

_-ho et puis zut, c'est déjà une vraie ménagerie ici de toute façon alors……quelqu'un te feras bien sortir demain matin après tout_

Le petit « incident » avec l'oiseau l'avait assez miraculeusement distraite de ses noires pensées jusque là.

Mais à présent, la fatigue aidant, son humeur retournait violemment au sombre.

Elle avait besoin de se reposer.

De dormir.

D'oublier pour quelques heures.

Oui.

Juste pour quelques petites minuscules heures.

En réalité, elle se sentait beaucoup plus extenuée moralement que physiquement mais le corps à lui-aussi besoin de repos.

_-très bien, reste-là……mais je te conseille de faire plutôt attention, il n'y a pas que des animaux herbivores qui se promenent par ici…….je te laisse la fenêtre entre-ouverte au cas ou…….._

_-hein ?_

Aussitôt, la vision horrible du monstrueusement laid compagnon félin de la brunette se compulsa douloureusement dans l'esprit de Ron.

_-n…non, non…elle l'enferme avec elle à l'étage la nuit……oui, oui, voilà, pas de panique….tout va bien se passer !……quoi que……je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu la-haut……par Merlin, si cette immonde ramasse poussière puant ramène sa carcasse velue par ici j'aurai l'air fin moi……..Hermione ! Traîtresse ! Ne me laisse pas comme ça par l'enfer !_

La « traîtresse » en question, loin de se douter de l'identité et du désarroi du volatile, prit la direction des escaliers et monta dans sa chambre, son esprit se complaisant une fois de plus à se persuader que des demain tout irait mieux, que cette disparition trouverait vite une explication évidente et un final heureux.

Et que très bientôt, il n'évoquerait plus cette histoire que dans le cadre d'une conversation plaisante, tel une ancienne et distrayante plaisanterie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La personne qui en découvrant au petit-matin la présence de l'oiseau dans la tour eut une épique et disproportionnée réaction ne fut pas, comme le craint fortement dans un premier temps Ron, le chat d'Hermione, mais une magnifiquement appréciée et sublime représentante de la gente féminine, Lavande Brown.

Le diable en personne serait-il en effet apparu tout de corne et de fourche vêtu devant-elle qu'elle n'aurait vraisemblablement pas autant fortement réagi.

Car pour elle, le démon, il l'était bien.

_-Parvati ! Regarde ! Mais regarde bon sang ! Il est revenu ! Il est revenu pour moi ! _explosa-t-elle de mauvaise surprise en serrant avec force le bras de sa meilleure amie.

Si certain considérait Parvati comme légèrement superficielle, et ce n'était certes pas totalement faux, tous s'accordaient en revanche pour dire que peu d'êtres humains sur terre possédaient en eux la remarquable et angélique patience que la gentille brune manifestait au quotidien.

Car de la patience, il en fallait certes un brin pour vivre au jour le jour avec Lavande.

Elle tombait follement amoureuse toutes les semaines, elle possédait d'aussi variés que surprenantes phobies et avait surtout l'incroyablement étonnante habitude de faire d'un évènement anondin une vraie catastrophe mondiale.

_-làààà, c'est juste un simple corbeau Lavande……..il a dut rentrer durant la nuit voilà tout_

_-mais c'est luiiiiiiiiiiiiii, celui d'hier ! Le voyeur ! Le satyre ! _

_-c'est le même ? _s'étonna la brune.

_-il me poursuit je te dis ! Je reconnais ces stupides plumes rousses là, sur les cotés !_

_-je croyais que l'on s'était mis d'accord, les animaux doivent rester dans les chambres pendant la nuit ! _intervint depuis l'autre extrémité de la pièce un Harry manifestement tout sauf d'humeur badine et joyeuse.

_-ouais mais……..à vrai dire, je ne me souviens pas que qui que soit possède un corbeau _précisa fort à propos Seamus qui lui aussi venait de descendre de sa chambre.

_-ha bon ?_

_-oui, j'en suis pratiquement sur……..les hiboux sont à la volière, donc il ne reste ici que le chat d'Hermione, le crapaud de Neville……..heuuuu, les rats de Mary, Hellène, Franck et Sean, la drôle de bestiole de Ginny, le furet de Malachie et les poissons de Susan_

_-wahou…..mais comment tu sais tout ça toi ?_

_-nous ne sommes pas si nombreux que ça tu sais…….._répondit-t-il laconiquement en s'éloignant vers la sortie.

De voir la d'habitude tellement confiante Lavande se cachée ainsi derrière Parvati parvint à dessiner un léger sourire sur le visage soucieux du survivant.

Bien entendu, l'histoire de l'incident dans la salle de bain avait déjà au minimum dix fois fait le tour des chambres.

Étonnement, il se trouva peu de personnes pour véritablement compatir à la peine de Lavande, mais plutôt un certain nombre qui clamèrent avec une drôle de lueure dans les yeux qui l'air de rien, ça devait avoir du bon d'être un corbeau parfois.

_-il est hors de question que cette créature immonde reste ici !_

_-du calme Lavande……Harry, tu sais s'il est à quelqu'un alors ? _questionna Parvati.

_-d'après Seamus, non, à personne…….il n'y a qu'à le re-mettre dehors…..qu'est-ce que tu en dis Lavande ? _s'enquit-il, malicieux.

_-oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui tout à fait ! Absolument !_

_-il est à moi……._les coupa finalement une petite voie derrière eux, au grand dam de la blonde.

Les yeux un peu rouges, la mine un rien tirée mais avec une drôle de satisfaction vicieuse dans le regard, Hermione se rapprocha lentement du petit groupe.

_-je l'ai recueillit hier_

_-quoi !_

_-il est très gentil, je t'assure Lavande_

_-il est hors de question que cette « chose » perverse rentre encore dans la chambre !_

_-allons, comment veux-tu qu'un corbeau soit un « pervers »……….ne soit pas ridicule, ce n'est qu'un animal_

Toujours perché en haut de son meuble, Ron sentit un déplaisant frisson glacial lui remontait lentement le long de son désormais tout petit corps.

Il n'aima pas du tout le tour que prirent les choses.

Il redeviendrait humain, il en était convaincu, ou du moins se persuada-t-il de l'être, et quant enfin cela arriverait, il allait rapidement se retrouver dans une situation si honteusement gênante qu'il envisagea l'espace d'un court instant la possibilité de rester sous cette apparence pour le reste de ses jours.

Si elles apprenaient la vérité, et à coup sur elles l'apprendraient, Hermione et Lavande risquaient fortement de ne pas croire à ses explications sur le pourquoi de sa présence dans la salle de bain la veille.

_-cette fois, je suis bon pour finir ma vie en punaise……….si Lavande ne m'écharpe pas vivant avant bien sur _

Peu satisfaite de l'appréciation optimiste d'Hermione concernant le caractère de l'animal, Lavande se lança illico dans une violente diatribe à l'encontre de celui qu'elle nommait déjà haineusement « le cauchemar à plumes ».

Pluie d'arguments que la brunette balaya d'un simple geste de la main en concluant la discussion ainsi.

_-de toute façon, j'ai le droit d'avoir un animal non ?_

_-tu en as déjà un !_

_-je……..je suis préfette _

_-et alors ?_

_-et alors…….heuu et alors tu me demandes ? Haha, et bien……_chercha-t-elle ses mots, singulièrement prise de court par la justesse de la remarque de Lavande et par le manque de logique de sa réponse.

_-les préfets ont des faveurs spéciales, c'est dans le règlement, pages…….pages 46.……tu l'as lut bien sur ? _se rua à la rescousse Harry, croisant les doigts pour que le dit règlement ne soit jamais tombé entre les doigts superbement manucurés de la demoiselle.

_-heuu,oui…..oui, bien sur……je……enfin, peu importe ! S'il te plait Hermione, ne le garde pas……fait le…..fait le pour moi_

Ce fut une très bonne chose que cette discussion n'ait pas eut lieu durant le petit-déjeuner, car alors Hermione Granger serait vraisemblablement morte en s'étouffant de rire avec une portion de tarte à la citrouille coincé en travers de la gorge.

_-pour toi ? _tenta-t-elle de poursuivre.

-_s'il te plait !_

_-ho dire…..je me suis déjà tellement attachée à lui, ça serait vraiment un crève-cœur de l'abandonner_

_-Hermione !_

_-tu vas rester un peu dans la chambre hein mon beau ? Je mettrai Pattenrond dans la chambre de Ginny pour aujourd'hui……viens ! _finit la jeune sorcière en tendant son bras, espérant que le volatile vienne docilement se poser dessus histoire de bien faire fulminer Lavande.

Soupirant sur le caractère si vindicatif et prompte aux mesquineries de toutes sortes des femmes, Ron s'exécuta toutefois de bonne grâce.

Se sentant bien mieux en sachant ce maudit chat loin de lui et se disant avec logique qu'il n'existait pas de meilleur endroit pour tenter encore de faire comprendre à Hermione son triste sort.

_-pff, quant je pense qu'ils vont passer la journée à me chercher………alors que je suis là !_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'une des choses les plus primordiales en temps de guerre est l'information.

Savoir ce que fait l'ennemi et, encore plus important, ce qu'il planifie dans un proche avenir de faire.

Pour cette raison, le professeur Dumbledore avait, avec la sagesse que l'on lui connaît, parsemé littéralement le pays de tout un reseau particulièrement efficace et efficient d'informateurs et d'espions de toute sorte.

A précisément 10 heures et 42 minutes du matin, un hiboux au bord de l'épuisement donna vaillamment les derniers coups d'ailes qui lui étaient encore nécessaire pour atteindre son importante destination.

Il fut gentiment et avec reconnaissance accueillit par le directeur qui, une fois lut le contenue de la missive, convoqua sur le champ Hermione, Harry et Ginny.

_-mes enfants, les nouvelles venant de l'ennemi sont assez encourageantes _leur expliqua-t-il une fois les trois jeunes gens confortablement installés en face de lui dans son bureau. _D'après nos gens en missions, aucun enlèvement n'a manifestement été ordonné mais surtout, pas la moindre demande d'utilisation de couverture n'a été requise ce qui est une excellente nouvelle_

Comme l'a un jour dit une personne fort censée, c'est à l'arrière qu'une guerre se gagne.

La couverture dont fit alors référence Dumbledore était un systeme d'aide aux mangemorts, fournit par des « civils » sympathisants à leur cause, qui après une mission avaient besoin soit d'une cachette, de nourriture ou de n'importe quoi d'autre d'utile.

Dans le cas d'un enlèvement, c'était la premiere chose généralement mise en branle par l'ennemi car il lui fallait au plus vite faire « disparaître » de la circulation la victime du rapt ainsi que ses agresseurs.

_-alors ça ne serait pas eux qui…….._commença Ginny pleine d'espoir.

_-restons prudent, mais en effet tous les signes que nous recevons semblent concordés en ce sens_

_-mais alors, que lui est-il arrivé ? _reprit Hermione, quelque peu soulagée mais toujours fortement inquiète.

_-et bien…..monsieur Weasley a bel et bien disparu du château……c'est un fait……toutefois, je crois que nous ferions peut-être mieux d'essayer de voir les évènements sous un autre spectre que celui de l'ennemi……..après tout, il existe bien des raisons qui peuvent pousser un homme à partir ainsi_

_-mais ses vêtements ? Et sa baguette ? S'il etait partit de lui-même il les aurait à coup sur emportés avec lui il me semble non ? _intervint Harry, qui ne parvenait vraiment pas à s'imaginer son meilleur ami s'enfuit ainsi de Poudlard, quelque en soit la raison. _non, ça ne lui ressemble pas, ce n'est pas lui ça d'agir comme cela_

_-il demeure bien des zones d'ombres je le concède……..je……hmm, je n'aime guère aborder ce genre de sujet personnel mais…….peut-être cela nous aidera-t-il à mieux saisir les évènements alors………ce serait-il passer quelque chose de entre vous ? _

_-quelque chose comme……?_

_-et bien je ne sais pas Harry, une dispute, une tension grave ?_

Un silence pour le moins embarassant s'abatit de tout son poids sur la petite assemblée.

Oui.

Il s'était passé en effet quelque chose.

Mais ce quelque chose etait si courant entre Ron et Hermione.

Une nouvelle dispute ne pouvait certainement pas avoir été un motif suffisant pour pousser le rouquin à prendre ses cliques et ses claques et à se faire promptement la malle.

En plus que, justement, ses cliques et ses claques étaient resté bien gentiment au château.

Ne serait-ce qu'imaginé cela était totalement ridicule et hors propos.

_-non, pas que je sache _conclut d'une voie ferme le survivant.

_-aucune idées ?_

_-pas la moindre, désolé professeur_

_-bien……les équipes de recherches étendront leurs investigations jusqu'au village de Greenstone cet après-midi……..je sais que vous vous faites tous un sang d'encre, mais il me chagrine aussi de vous savoir si loin à l'extérieur du château en ces temps difficile de conflit……de plus, vous avez déjà été absent de nombre de cours_

_-quoi ? Vous voulez que…….._le coupa brusquement et un peu impoliment Hermione.

_-oui, je souhaite que vous restiez ici cet après-midi……..vos parents arriveront au château aux alentours de 15 heures mademoiselle Weasley, j'aimerai que vous participiez à la conversation que j'aurai alors avec eux si vous le voulez bien_

_-b…..bien sur professeur _

_-attendez ! on ne peut pas rester ici alors que….._continua sur sa lancé insolente la brunette.

_-miss Granger, vous me permettrez de bien insister sur ce point précis, je souhaite « instamment » qu'aucun de vous trois ne quitte l'enceinte de Poudlard …sommes-nous bien d'accord ? _

Elle ne l'était en fait pas du tout, mais le ton sans réplique du directeur de l'école ne lui laissa pas d'autre choix que d'acquiescer en silence.

_-très bien……vous pouvez disposer dans ce cas_

Et ils disposèrent donc.

La tête emplit de mille questions.

Le cœur lourd de devoir rester inactif.

L'âme tourmenté à l'idée de ce qui avait put causer un hypothétique départ volontaire de Ron.

Mais ils disposèrent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un bruit contre la porte.

Un frottement.

Un grattement.

Une manifestation vivante d'un lot incomensurable de frustrations diverses.

_-haaaa, ce putain de chat a réussit à s'échapper de la chambre de Gin ! Et il veut rentrer ici maintenant !_

A l'extérieur, le soleil avait déjà presque finis sa course immuable dans le ciel et s'apprêtait doucement à bénir de ses rayons bienfaiteurs une autre partie de ce monde.

Le jour se finissait en cette même explosion de lumières orangés qui jadis avait emmené si souvent Hermione Granger a orienté son regard noisette en direction de la chevelure cuivré de l'élu de son cœur.

_-minou…..mais qu'est-ce que tu fais derrière la porte ? Tu voudrais rentrer n'est-ce pas ?_

Cette voie.

Dans l'esprit de Ron, un scénario si diaboliquement maléfique de ce qui pourrait se produire se dessina tel une brûlante morsure.

_-rhoooo Lavande, tu ne vas quand même pas faire quelque chose d'aussi bas et mesquin ?_

La dessus, le rouquin se gourrait lourdement comme lui prouvaire avec une cruauté sauvage les dix secondes qui suivirent.

Car elle osa.

Et elle osa d'une façon si volontaire, si odieusement jouissive pour elle, si loin de toute considération morale qu'un mangemort en aurait littéralement gémit d'un plaisir corrompu.

La porte s'ouvrit.

L'enfer se déchaîna.

Pour etre honnête, il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié ce chat.

Mais à partir de ce jour, il nourrit en son encontre une colère dépassant de loin l'animosité classique qu'un être humain peut normalement développer à l'encontre d'un animal.

De sa position à l'entrée de la piece, Lavande n'observa qu'une tornade rouge et noir parcourir furieusement les quatre coin de la chambre.

Férocement, le chat bondissait, soufflait, sortait et rétractait ses griffes avide de chair à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Ron pour sa part ne trouva qu'une solution pour ne pas se transormer rapidement en « happy meal » de luxe pour chat assassin.

Coller au plafond autant que faire se pouvait et voler frénétiquement en cercle jusqu'à que ce cauchemar trouve une issue, si possible positive.

_-alohomora ! _

Pattenrond se figea au beau milieu d'un étonnamment majestueux saut au vu du physique si disgracieux de la vilaine bête.

Très surpris, le quadrupède ne comprit pas ce qui lui arriva jusqu'à ce que finalement sa carcasse poilue entre en contact avec une main visiblement assez pressé de lui faire comprendre qu'il venait de fort mal agir.

_-vilain chat ! Vilain chat ! _le gourmanda sévèrement Hermione en l'attrapant par le gras du cou.

Avait-elle déjà été plus belle aux yeux de Ron qu'a cette instant là ?

Non.

Impossible.

Car s'il avait physiquement put, il lui aurait sans hésiter couvet le corps de doux et amoureux baisers.

_-file maintenant ! Pour la peine tu ne mangeras que demain !_

Ne demandant pas son reste, l'immonde torchon vivant et bavant se carapata ventre à terre, jugeant avec logique qu'il ne serait pas judicieux d'approcher sa bien-aimé maîtresse, car l'animal nourrissait une grande et sincère affection pour elle, avant au minimum quelques heures.

Libéré de son boureau, Ron se posa sur le porte manteau, qui lui avait toute la journée servit de perchoir, et constata presque sans surprise que Lavande s'était discrètement fais la malle.

_-bordel, des je serai à nouveau un humain, il y en a deux de ma connaissance qui font passer un très sale quart d'heure……un très très sale quart d'heure ! _se jura t'il, rancunier.

S'approchant de lui, Hermione tendit le bras pour qu'il puisse grimper dessus et commença aussitôt à l'inspecter en silence.

_-ça va…..tu as l'air intact Vorace_

_-qu'est-ce c'est que ce chantier Hermione ? _lui demanda la nouvelle entrante, surprise de voir autant de plume au sol ainsi que certains objets mystérieusement deplacés.

_-c'est rien Parvati, c'est Vorace et Pattenrond qui on eut une petite dispute _

_-Vorace ?_

_-j'ai pensé à ce nom tout à l'heure, si tu l'avais vu mangé hier soir tu comprendrais _expliqua-t-elle en agrémentant sa phrase d'un petit sourire en coin.

S'en suivit une petite séance de rires légers qui inexplicablement rendirent le rouquin assez grognon et maussade.

_-des nouvelles de Ron ? _s'enquit timidement la ravissante indienne.

_-je…..d'après Dumbledore, l'ennemi ne serait pas derrière tout ça_

_-mais c'est merveilleux Hermione !_

_-oui……je…..je suppose……_

_-quoi ? Tu n'es pas heureuse ?_

_-si bien sur, mais…….mais alors pourquoi ? Je veux dire, si vraiment il est partit de lui-même……et c'est encore la théorie qu'il a expliqué aux parents de Ginny quant ils sont arrivés tout à l'heure…….pourquoi ?….je…..je ne comprends pas _finit la jeune sorcière tristement.

_-je ne sais pas moi non plus Hermione…….je…..je ne connais pas aussi bien Ron que toi c'est sur mais, il ne paraît pas du genre à abandonner ses amis comme ça……surtout après tout ce que vous avez vécu ensemble……..et….._

_-et ?_

_-enfin, tu sais bien……ce qu'il y a entre toi et lui…..à mon avis il n'est pas loin……et je suis sur qu'il va très bien !_

_-me……merci _

Un dernier sourire.

Et la jeune femme partit à la recherche de son amie Lavande, elle qui l'avait perdue de vue depuis presque une heure à présent, et laissant sur place une Hermione à deux doigt de laisser sa mâchoire inférieure s'écroulait d'étonnement sur le plancher.

En six ans, et malgré le fait qu'elles partageaient la même chambre, elles n'avaient pour ainsi dire que très peu parler ensemble.

Parvati semblant préférer la compagnie exclusive de la blonde.

_-et bien…….Vorace, je crois que l'on ne connaît jamais vraiment quelqu'un…..et que l'on peut toujours être surpris……même des personnes desquelles on n'attend pas forcement quelque chose…….._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-tu as remarqué que ton corbeau avait des plumes rouges ? _Demanda Harry en observant le volatile fidèlement accroché à l'épaule de son amie.

_-oui, c'est mignon hein ?_

_-c'est toi qui lui à lançé un sort de métamorphose ?_

_-non, il était déjà comme ça hier………_

Assis autour d'une des tables de la salle commune de la tour en compagnie de Ginny, ils tentaient tant bien que mal de rattraper la journée de cours qu'ils avaient manquée.

Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée à quelques pas à peine d'eux, son rayonnement réchauffant agréablement leurs corps déjà assez fatigués malgré l'heure peu tardive de la soirée.

_-hmm…..même tes animaux de compagnies sont roux _plaisanta Ginny.

_-pourquoi « même » ?_

_-tu aimes vraiment beaucoup cette couleur _

_-heuu, oui, c'est vrai, mais ou veux-tu en venir ?_

_-nul part, nul part……..c'est juste que c'est une bonne chose que tu l'apprecie…….._

_-et pourquoi ça je te pris ? _insista-t-elle, voyant clairement sur quel terrain voulait la conduire la rouquine mais ne parvenant pas à l'éviter.

_-Harry, tu aimes le roux toi aussi ?_ changea de sujet d'attention Ginny, les yeux brillants de malices.

_-j'adore….._s'empressa de déclarer ce dernier, deux adorables rougeurs apparaissant sur chacunes de ses joues.

_-parfait !_

_-vous êtes impossible ! _bougonnea faussement Hermione, sans arriver une seule seconde à tromper son monde.

_-c'est primordial d'aimer le roux non ?_

_-Harry ! Ça va vous deux maintenant, j'ai compris merci ! Oui, j'adore le « roux », ok !_

Même si aucune nouvelles concrètes sur la santé du Ron ne leur étaient encore parvenues, le fait que l'ennemi ne soit pas vraisemblablement pas dans le coup avait eut un effet bénéfique sur le moral de la petite troupe.

Les plaisanteries revenaient doucement.

La tension était moins perceptible.

_-en tout cas, je préférerai vraiment l'avoir en face de moi, le « roux » _continua le survivant.

_-vous allez dire que je me fais des idées mais…..vous trouvez pas que Dumbledore en sait plus que ce qu'il nous en a dit ? En plus c'est bizarre, à la fin de l'entrevue, il a tenu à parler à mes parents seul à seul……sans moi_

_-ha bon ?_

_-oui, Harry, ça m'a surprise mais quant j'ai revu mes parents après, ils paraissaient……je ne sais pas……. comme……..comme soulagés, plus serein_

_-Dumbledore sait trouver les mots justes_

_-hmm, oui, c'est vrai………_

Heureusement pour leur avenir, le directeur de Poudlard savait manier autre chose que sa langue.

Son travail inlassable de tous les instants, peut le connaissait.

Pourtant, s'ils avaient une chance un jour de l'emporter, c'était bien grâce à ses incessants efforts.

Un peu plus tard, Hermione amena son nouvel fidéle compagnon dans les cuisines et une fois la-bas demanda poliment aux elfes de maison s'ils pouvaient avoir la gentillesse de lui donner un bol de mie de pain, avec quelques graines et autres garnitures si possible.

Une requête que les aimables serviteurs du château accomplir avec autant de rapidité que d'enthousiasme et c'est les bras lourd de nombreux mets autant destinés à elle qu'a son oiseau qu'elle remonta après en direction de sa chambre pour l'instant toujours déserte.

_-tiens Vorace, c'est pour toi _lui dit-elle en lui mettant sous le bec un grand bol et en lui flattant le haut du crane du bout de son index.

Toutefois, pour l'une des premieres fois de sa vie, manger ne l'interessa nullement.

Une phrase tournait et retourner sans répit dans son esprit.

_-j'adore le « roux » _avait-elle déclaré très sérieusement.

Dit comme ça, ça ne signifiait pas grand chose au final, mais remit dans le bon contexte, là de suite.

Il est amusant de constater à quel point on peut croire en quelque chose et pourtant en même temps se persuader avec férocité du contraire.

C'était toute l'histoire de l'amour de Ron pour Hermione.

Il savait qu'il l'aimait profondément.

Mais jamais il n'avait voulut prêtée une oreille attentive à ce que lui hurlait si fort son cœur.

Leurs six années de relations défilèrent sous ses yeux.

Son mauvais caractère, son manque de tact, sa méchanceté même parfois.

_-j'ai une chance incroyable……….je suis le type le plus chanceux de la terre et je viens à peine de le comprendre…….._

Un bruit de sanglot le tira de sa rêverie.

Des larmes roulaient de ses merveilleuses joues.

Elle pleurait.

Se rendre compte du mal que l'on fait, que l'on a fait, et en mesurer toute la justesse n'est pas facile.

Cela demande énormément de courage et implique une profonde remise en question.

Il sentait bien que par son attitude il avait dut souvent lui faire du mal.

_-non, jamais je n'ai voulut………._

Mais elle le ressentait malgré tout comme tel.

Et cette pensée lui déchira les entrailles.

Aujourd'hui elle pleurait son absence.

Mais par le passé elle avait pleuré pour bien d'autres raisons.

A cause de lui.

Toujours à cause de lui.

_-je…..je ne suis pas une bonne personne……je ne suis même pas un vrai ami………elle a raison……je me suis comporté comme un animal……un animal n'écoute que ses instincts et rien d'autre……il ne pense qu'a lui……juste à lui…….._

Elle essuya ses yeux à la manière d'un enfant, avec ses poings.

Un geste qu'il trouva tout simplement adorable.

_-merlin……comme j'ai été aveugle _

Elle se coucha dans ce lit bien trop grand pour elle et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

Elle humecta ses doigts d'un rien de salive et étendit sa main vers la bougie qui bordait son lit.

Un animal ne pleure pas.

Ne animal ressent la douleur, mais ne comprend pas la peine.

Un animal ne connaît pas la sensation des larmes qui roule sur les joues.

Un animal n'a pas besoin de pleurer.

Un animal ne ressent pas le besoin d'exprimer sa douleur en pleurant.

Ronald Weasley aurait donné son âme pour pouvoir pleurer.

Mais ne le put.

Car les corbeaux ne pleurent pas.

Les corbeaux sont des animaux.

Ron ne voulut plus être un animal, plus jamais.

Comme il ne voulut plus jamais que cette jeune femme qu'il aimait si fort pleure ne serait-ce encore qu'une seule fois à cause de lui.

_-juste une fois……laissez moi encore la voir une fois sous ma vrai apparence…….que je lui dise……que je m'excuse…….que je la remercie de m'avoir ouvert les yeux……pitié, juste une toute petite fois……..pitié…….._supplia-t-il, désespéré, dans la prison de chair qu'était devenu ce corps incapable d'exprimer son tourment intérieur.

Beaucoup de gens dans ce monde prie.

Peu sont écoutés.

Car peu prient pour de bonnes choses, de bonnes raisons.

Mais une priere sincère est toujours entendue.

Toujours.

Entendue et exaucées.

Une fois de plus, la perception sonore de Ron changea.

Il se retrouva comme immergé.

_-je flotte………_

A la différence de la premiere fois, là il se sentit bien, calme, en paix avec lui-même.

_-je vais renaître………_

Sa vue se brouilla.

Tout devint noir.

Il perdit connaissance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà.

Au menu du prochain chapitre : Ron qui se venge, Ron qui se lache, Ron qui se croit sur une plage naturiste et surtout Ron avec Hermione !

A plus.


	5. Chapter 5

Pardon pour les remerciements, je les posterai plus tard promis juré.

BONNE LECTURE !

Chapitre 5

Un rayon, à l'attidute d'une effronterie confinant au scandaleux, se permit l'outrageux comportement de venir perturber péniblement et fort discourtoisement le sommeil de Ron.

N'était-ce déjà pas une torture suffisante de vivre dans ce corps ridicule qu'en plus on l'arrache sans pitié aux doux rêves qui avaient délicieusement parsemé sa nuit de leur bien-fait salvateur ?

Oui.

La vie était décidément très cruelle.

Ouvrant lentement les yeux, la vision du plafond au-dessus de sa tête troubla insolemment un long et pénible moment le rouquin.

Le bougre avait osé changer de forme durant la nuit.

Ou plus exactement, ses dimensions s'étaient inexplicablement modifiées.

Il était beaucoup plus haut.

Et moins large aussi.

Passant une main plus que soucieuse et surprise sur sa joue droite, le grand rouquin commença à se gratter nonchalamment le léger début de barbe cuivré qui y était apparu.

_-merlin, j'aurai vraiment besoin d'un bon coup de rasoir moi……constata-t-il, les millions de connections neurales parcourant son cerveau ayant manifestement décidé dans un excès de générosité tout à leur honneur de lui accordait quelques secondes de répit supplémentaire avant de déclencher le signal chimique lui faisant mettre le doigt sur le point précis qui avait changé chez lui en ce magnifique début de matinée ensoleillé_.

Un désagréable courant vint soudain lui chatouiller les orteils et le bas de ses longues jambes.

_-brrr……ça caille en plus ce matin….._

Un éclair déchira sa conscience.

Un flash limpide de pure information et de compréhension.

Il se souvenait de tout.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cette fois çi, Hermione n'en pouvait plus.

Tout était sinistrement et implacablement en train de lui filait entre les doigts comme de minuscules et insaisissables grains de sables.

Elle n'avait toujours eut aucune nouvelle de Ron.

Et comble du comble, même son nouvel ami à plume avait à présent mystérieusement disparu.

_-et quoi ensuite ? Vais-je disparaître également à mon tour ? Sans laisser la moindre trace, comme un fantôme ? _gemit-elle intérieurement en se dirigeant d'un pas lourd de tristesse vers la grande salle pour prendre le petit-déjeuner malgré son peu d'appétit.

En se réveillant ce matin, elle n'avait put que constater les faits.

Aucune trace de Vorace et de ses si marrantes et adorables plumes rousses.

Si Parvati avait eut la décence de se montrait compatissante, la belle, mais parfois insensible aux sentiments d'autrui, Lavande s'était gossé d'une façon si vulgaire que la brunette avait été à deux doigts de la stupéfixer sans pitié.

_-la sale petite peste…….elle mériterait que son nez se transforme en bec jusqu'à la fin de ses misérables et pathétiques jours _songea avec peu d'amabilité la si brillante sorcière.

Subitement, un son aussi inhabituel dans ses couloirs que foncièrement inquiétant parvint à ses oreilles.

Des pleurs.

Quelqu'un pleurait tout près d'ici à chaudes et sincères larmes.

Soucieuse, elle pressa le pas, se demandant ce qui avait encore bien put se passer, et prit prestement la direction de la source de tant de détresse.

Peine perdue.

En effet, la jeune premiere année, âgée à peine de 11 ans et appartenant à la maison de Pouffsoufle, victime de cet excès de bruyante contrariété courait à cet instant même droit vers elle.

Forte de son autorité de préfette, elle se permit donc d'attraper au vol la visiblement perturbée fillette et lui demanda gentiment de lui narrer sur-le-champ les raisons de son désappointement.

_-je……je……._

_-quoi ma chérie ? Raconte moi tout _la pria-t-elle avec patience.

_-un…..un……un homme……_

_-un homme t'a embêté ? C'est ça ?_

_-oui…..je….je marchais dans les couloirs et……et…..il a crié après moi !_

_-hein ? C'est tout ? Mais voyons, il ne faut pas se mettre dans des états pareils pour si peu !_

Une réflexion aux accents quelque peu cynique venant d'une personne qui pratiquement après chaque dispute avec Ron s'enfermait un long moment dans sa chambre dans le but de convenablement ruminé tout cela.

_-il….ensuite il a marché vers moi……il a marché vers moi avec un regard tout bizarre……._

Un nom apparu immédiatement tel une sombre loupiotte dans l'esprit d'Hermione.

Rogue.

Ce sauvage avait dut se passer les nerfs sur cette pauvre et innocente enfant dont le seul tord avait été au final d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

_-et…..et……._

_-quoi d'autre chaton ?_

_-il etait tout nu !_

_-je te demande pardon_

_-tout nu !_

Si elle pouvait certes imaginer Rogue faire preuve d'assez de cruauté pour molester une fillette, songer à lui se baladant à poil dans les couloirs du château était tout de même une autre affaire.

_-tu peux me le décrire s'il te plait ?_

_-il était grand…..très grand……..et ses cheveux………._

_-oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ses cheveux ?_

_-ils etaient roux !_

Un grand rouquin.

A poil.

Vagabondant dans le château à l'image d'un Adam dans le jardin d'Eden.

Inquiétant en effet.

Un rouquin ?

_-tu as dit qu'il était roux ?_

_-vous…….vous le connaissez ? _demanda la jeune fille en s'éloignant un peu d'Hermione, les yeux plus que méfiants et soupçonneux.

_-hein ? Ha je…….je……..enfin, peu importe, ne t'inquietes pas, je vais aller voir ce qu'il en est……dépêche-toi de rejoindre la grande salle d'accord ?_

La petite, qui répondait au nom de Delphine et possédait une chevelure encore plus blonde que celle de Malefoy et Lavande réunis, était originaire d'une famille exclusivement composée de moldus.

Au debut, ses parents avaient cru à une farce lorsqu'ils avaient recu la lettre de Poudlard les informant que leur chère fille unique était inscrite dans une école pour sorcier et sorcières.

Alors si maintenant ils apprenaient que de tels comportements honteux avaient lieu impunément ici, ils ne manqueraient sûrement pas de se poser mille questions sur ce monde inconnu qu'était pour eux celui de la magie.

Toutefois, cet épineux problème ne tarabusta pas une seule seconde la jeune femme.

Un grand roux.

Dans les couloirs.

Étrangement dans la même zone que celle ou Ron avait disparu !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le front rouge de confusion, Ron porta immédiatement ses deux immenses mains au niveau de son entre-jambes, son sens de l'audition percevant encore au loin les pleurs éperdus de la pauvre gamine à laquelle il venait d'offrir la vision de toute sa glorieuse et brûlante virilité.

_-et merde ! Si ça continue comme ça je vais finir par me faire lyncher par les femmes de ce château moi !_

Pourquoi s'était-il réveillé à l'endroit même ou tout cet enfer avait commencé et non pas dans la chambre d'Hermione ?

Il ne le sut.

Mais en remercia malgré le tout secrètement le ciel, car se faire surprendre par une fillette, qui probablement des demain n'y penserait plus, et se réveiller dans une chambre remplit de jeunes demoiselles de son âge aux capacités destructrices monstrueuses étaient deux scenarii singulièrement différents.

_-bon, commençons par le commencement, en premier lieu il me faut trouver au plus vite de quoi me couvrir…..ensuite on verra pour le reste !_

Par chance, la tour Gryffondor ne se trouvait pas à plus d'une centaine de metres environs de là.

Mais cent mètres ça peut vite se révéler extrêmement long et périlleux à parcourir.

Surtout dans cette tenue.

Il choisit donc pour rejoindre sa destination un trajet quelque peu différent de celui qu'a l'accoutumé empruntaient ses camarades mais, l'espéra-t-il, beaucoup moins fréquenté en cette heure de la journée.

Son premier « checkpoint » se matérialisa en la forme d'un escalier conduisant à l'étage supérieur.

Il traversa ensuite le long corridor, bordé de chaque coté par de nombreuses salles de cours heureusement désertes, et repiqua finalement par un second escalier, celui-ci atterrissant à une poignée de mètres à peine de l'entrée de la tour.

Facile.

Mi-escalier, une surprise velue l'attendit toutefois.

Une surprise à laquelle il n'accorda qu'une limité mais malgré tout cuisante et douloureuse attention.

_-dégage saloperie ! _rugit-il l'air mauvais en décochant un furieux coup de pied à la malheureuse bête qui, après effectuait un rapide vole plané, alla lourdement s'écraser sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment quelques marches plus bas.

_-ça s'était pour l'autre soir ! _cria-t-il sans se retourner à la malheureuse chatte de rusard qui du reste se demanda longtemps ce qui venait de lui arriver avant de préférer aller chercher consolation dans les bras affectueux de son adoré maître.

Personne.

Mais le plus dangereux était encore à venir.

La salle commune.

_-rouge passion ! _lança Ron à la grosse dame.

_-hmm, oui en effet………._fit alors remarquer cette dernière, fort étonné, mais pas vraiment déçue, de voir le jeune homme avoir l'insolence de se présenté ainsi sous ses chastes yeux.

_-rouge passion ! _répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois le mot de passe avec agacement, n'appréciant guère de se faire reluquer de la sorte.

_-on n'aurait pas oublié quelque chose ce matin ?_

_-non mais vous allez m'ouvrir oui ou mer……?_

_-ça me rappelle un cauchemar que j'ai fait une fois…..je marchais tranquillement de tableau en tableau quant tout à coup je………._

_-la porte bordel !_

_-hein ?……ha oui…….et les mots magiques ?……_s'amusa à la faire bouillir l'aimable cerbère.

_-ho bougre de sale………hmmm, ok……..s'il vous plait ?_

_-et ben voilà_

Lorsque le tableau consentit enfin à lui ouvrir le passage, le rouquin ne put s'empecher de prendre une longue et profonde inspiration.

Il y avait tant de personne dans cette fichue tour.

Tellement de gens possiblement présent, là, maintenant, dans la salle commune.

On peut le comprende, Ron était quelque peu desorienté.

Car s'il avait gardé un compte studieux des jours passés, il se serait souvenu que ce matin là était le sixième de la semaine.

Soit, en résumé, samedi et que donc beaucoup de gens dormaient encore paisiblement du sommeil du juste.

Pas tous toutefois.

Le sort peut être aussi malveillant que bienveillant.

Il suffit juste d'être un peu chanceux lors du tirage à la grande roulette cosmique du destin.

Et Ron ayant pas mal usé récemment son stock de mauvaise chance, un véritable don du ciel lui tomba présentement dessus.

Elle.

Cette catin démoniaque de blondasse au rabais.

Miss Lavande Brown était là, se brossant avec une lenteur calculée, à l'aide d'une sorte de long peigne muni au moins d'une vingtaine de dents, sa magnifique toison dorée.

De plus, elle était de dos et ne l'avait pas entendu pénétrait en ces lieux.

Bingo.

_-merci Merlin !_ se réjouit-il, le cœur emplit d'une sourde et juste colère.

Telle un rapace fondant inexorablement sur sa proie, il s'approcha à pas feutrés d'elle, se moquant dorénavant bien que quelqu'un puisse le surprendre dans son superbe costume de complet naturiste.

Il se glissa silencieusement au plus près d'elle.

Et sensuellement entoura ses hanches de ses puissants bras et se permit même l'audace d'enfuire son visage tout au creux de sa douce nuque.

_-bonjour Lavande……._murmura-t-il amoureusement, la voie plus grave de quelques octaves.

_-Ron !_ explosa la blonde de joie, essayant de se retourner pour le voir mais n'y parvenant pas du fait de la prise stricte du jeune homme sur sa taille. _tu es revenu !_

_-comme tu vois……mais tu sais, je n'ai jamais était bien loin………_

_-co……comment ça ?_

_-je me baladais à droite à gauche, tu vois………_

Quelque chose dans le ton de son cher « ronny » la désarçonna soudain fortement.

Il ne paraissait pas tout à fait dans son état normal.

_-en fait…..j'étais même si près de toi que je sais tout ce que tu as fait hier ma belle _

_-ha…….ha oui ?_

_-oui, tout à fait…….vilaine fille !_

_-pou….pourquoi tu dis ça voyons ?_

Oui, décidément son « ronny » n'était pas du tout le même.

Et elle commença à trouver cela fort désagréable et ennuyeux.

_-pauvre bête…….tu imagines si Hermione n'était pas arrivée à temps……tssss, tu aurais à présent une mort terrible sur la conscience…….et c'est lourd à porté un truc pareil _

_-non mais je…..je n'ai pas voulut le…….._

_-oui, bien sur……..tu n'as pas voulut ouvrir la porte, laissé le chat entré et ensuite observer vicieusement la scène n'est-ce pas ? Un terrible concourt de circonstances en effet……..je comprends_

_-ça suffit ! _cria-t-elle presque en se dégageant violemment de lui, passablement effrayée par le comportement si bizarre du rouquin.

Mais la brûlante repartie qu'elle s'apprêtait avec fureur à lui balancé dans sa sale trogne de donneur de leçons lui resta visiblement en travers de la gorge à la plutôt grande satisfaction de Ron.

_-mais que……mais que……mais tu es à p………_

_-tu peux m'appeler Vorace si tu veux…..heuu en fait non, tu ne peux pas……..je préfère largement mon vrai prénom finalement_

_-c'était……c'était toi ?_

_-voui….à ce propos, il faut vraiment que je te dise quelque chose Lavande……_

_-qu….quoi ? _s'enquit-elle timidement, son esprit fonctionnant pour une fois à toute vitesse.

_-tu es réellement prodigieusement belle quant tu sors de la douche ! _l'acheva-t-il en explosant de rire.

Un trait d'esprit que la charmante Lavande n'apprécia pas à sa juste valeur au vu de l'empressement avec lequel elle gravit quatre à quatre les marches conduisant jusqu'à sa chambre dans le but impérieux de se lamenter illico presto à sa douce, fidèle et toujours compatissante amie Parvati Patil.

_-bon, assez rigolé Weasley……il y a plus important à faire maintenant……et surtout plus important à dire !_ conclut Ron en se dirigeant lui aussi prestement en direction de ses propres quartiers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si un grand roux galopant nu tel un capri dans les couloirs il y avait eut, et bien il n'y était plus du tout le vil mesquin.

Doutant fort que la fillette ait inventé toute l'histoire, Hermione se demanda un instant si elle devait en informer les autorités compétentes ou non.

S'imaginant toutefois assez mal entrait dans le bureau de Mac Gonagall avec un si rocambolesque recit comme seul preuve des faits, elle avait jugé au final de faire l'impasse sur le petit déjeuner et de retourner bien sagement à la tour pour y attendre patiement et avec espoir des nouvelles de l'élu de son cœur.

Loin de se douter que le dit élu de son cœur avait en moins de vingt minutes semait une belle pagaille dans au minimum trois cœurs féminins, elle murmura avec lassitude le mot de passe de la semaine à la grosse dame, elle toujours souriante au souvenir de l'adorable vision qu'un jeune homme lui avait offert quelque temps en arrière.

_-rouge passion………_

_-ha, c'est beau la jeunesse !_

_-pardon ?_

_-ho, excusez-moi ma petite demoiselle, j'avais la tête ailleurs…..vous disiez ?_

_-rouge passion……vous pouvez m'ouvrir s'il vous plait ?_

_-bien sur, bien sur…….mais il semblerait que l'arrivé du week-end ait eut un effet assez étrange sur certains garçons de la tour, je vous préviens _plaisanta-t-elle avec entrain, son imposant corps périodiquement secoué par le début de rire qu'elle tentait avec peine de retenir.

_-heuu…….d'accord _

Se demandant bien ce qu'avait voulut dire par-là la grosse dame, Hermione poursuivit son bout de chemin jusqu'à la plus proche table de la cheminé et s'y assis tranquillement autour sans pour une fois avoir la moindre intention de bouquiner quoi que ce soit.

Le feu était si agréable.

La salle si calme, si vide.

Fermant les yeux, elle laissa paisiblement la chaleur réconfortante des braises lui recouvrir les jambes et les mains.

Pattenrond l'évitait encore, se méfiant probablement d'un regain d'humeur chez sa douce mais peu oublieuse des fautes passées maîtresse.

Vorace s'était inexplicablement volatilisé.

Et Ron.

La perspective qu'il soit partit volontairement ne cessait de la tourmenter.

Peut-être n'avait-il pas le moindre sentiment pour elle finalement.

Peut-être que le fait de seulement la prevenir de son départ ne l'avait-il pas effleuré.

_-il aurait au moins prevenu Harry _lui souffla la partie logique de son cerveau.

Mais elle n'eut pas envie de l'écouter

Il lui était déjà arrivé par le passé de quasiment s'en vouloir d'aimer autant passionnément ce butor de rouquin.

Il n'est rien de pire à vivre qu'un amour sincère non retourné et surtout totalement incompris par la personne source de ces troubles.

La capacité émotionnelle de Ron, qu'elle avait un jour comparé à celle d'une petite culière, ne paraissait pas s'être beaucoup élargie au fil des mois et des années.

Et encore moins à son égard.

_J'aimerai tant pouvoir lui parler maintenant……_soupira-t-elle à haute voie, son regard toujours clos.

À quelques pas d'elle, un bruit retentit doucement.

Un bruit non pas d'objet, mais plutôt organique.

Oui.

Une personne venait bien à l'instant de légèrement soupiré.

Ni une ni deux, le sang monta brutalement à son visage désormais brûlant.

Ce n'était pas dans le genre d'Hermione Granger de se morfondre après un garçon.

Non.

Certainement pas.

Priant pour que l'importun ne l'ait pas entendu se morfondre, elle n'osa durant un long moment ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir les yeux.

Son âme balançant équitablement entre la gêne et l'agacement.

En fait, ce fut même l'inportun qui se permit de prendre la parole en premier.

_-ça tombe bien que tu sois d'humeur à discuter, car, si tu le permets bien sur, j'aimerai bien parler un peu avec toi……_

Tac, tac, tac, tac, tac………

Son cœur s'emporta en une danse frénétique et endiablée.

Cette voie.

_-ouvre les yeux idiote ! _revint à la charge la partie logique de son cerveau, elle qui ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi aujourd'hui elle n'avait plus le contrôle de cet esprit qui d'habitude lui obéissait docilement au doigt et à l'œil.

_-je…..je…….je suis desolé pour le souci que tu t'es fais ces deux derniers jours……..je veux dire, ce n'était pas ma faute hein ! Mais…….non, je commence mal……si, en fait c'était entièrement et totalement ma faute…….._

Il était là.

Juste à coté d'elle.

Papotant tranquillement comme s'il reprenait simplement une discussion interrompue cinq secondes auparavant.

Minute.

Il s'excusait ?

Alors s'était bien ça !

Cet idiot était partit de lui-même du château !

_-Ron……._commença t-elle doucement en ouvrant petit à petit ses deux magnifiques yeux déjà légèrement brillant de cette lueur que leur donnent les larmes. _ou……ou étais-tu ?_

_-hmm, c'est amusant que tu me demandes cela…….._

_-amusant ? amusant ? Et tu peux m'expliquer s'il te plait qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'amusant dans le fait de partir comme un voleur durant deux jours entiers ?_

La phrase avait été prononcée sur un ton neutre, presque lointain.

Elle ne voulut pas crier.

Elle désira juste qu'il lui parle.

Qu'il lui raconte tout.

_-c'est amusant car en fait je ne me l'explique par encore clairement…….._

_-que veux-tu dire ?_

_-je….je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé……peut-être m'as-tu sans le vouloir jeter un sort_

_-quoi ?_

_-en tout cas je te remercie pour ça……._

_-R..Ron….tu t'excuses, tu me remercies……….je…..je ne comprends rien _finit-elle misérablement, de nombreuses larmes dévalant à présent impunément ses joues.

_-non…non, par pitié, ne pleure pas Hermione_

_-comment veux-tu que je ne pleure pas ! Hoo Ron, pourquoi tu me tortures comme ça………mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais à la fin ?_

Le visage de Ron se decomposa littéralement sous le poids de cette sombre accusation.

Une fois de plus, tout partait en fumée.

Toutes les belles phrases qu'il avait espéré pouvoir lui dire, toutes les déclarations qu'il avait supplié de pouvoir lui murmurait un jour aux creux de l'oreille.

Tout.

Non.

Pas cette fois.

Il ne le permettrait pas.

Il ne laisserait pas une nouvelle fois son indécision et sa maladresse tout briser sur leur passage.

_-tu m'as ouvert les yeux Hermione ! Si je m'excuse, c'est le plus sincèrement du monde que je le fais ! Je…..je n'ai jamais voulut te faire souffrir mais……mais j'ai compris que c'est ce que j'avais fait malgré tout……..ces quelques jours passés dans la peaux d'un corbeau m'ont…….._la pria-t-il de comprendre en se levant et en venant tout contre elle, s'installant à même le sol, à genoux, sa poitrine contre les genoux de sa bien aimée.

_-dans…..dans la peau de……pardon ?_

_-oui je……j'aurai dut commencer par-là, désolé…….je ne me suis pas enfuis Hermione, j'ai toujours était là, avec toi…….le soir ou l'on s'est disputé je……je ne sais pas comment mais je me suis transformé……heuuu, physiquement transformé ! Mais ensuite, en étant au près de toi, c'est bien différemment que je me suis transformé……intérieurement _

Il était heureux.

Sa langue n'avait pas fourché, il avait enfin reussit à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments.

Pourtant, il lui restait toujours une petite phrase à prononcer.

Une phrase si ridiculement courte qu'il se demandait sincèrement comment elle pouvait etre si difficile à dire.

Mais au final ce n'est pas la phrase qui demande du courage, mais bel et bien ses implications.

Un mouvement d'épaule.

Une réorientation de la direction de la main.

Un sifflement aigu.

Et une tarte à la phalange à décapiter un bœuf s'abattit sans pitié sur sa malheureuse joue gauche, qui du reste allait en rester douloureusement marquée pour les cinq jours à venir.

_-je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Ronald Weasley c'est bien toi qui étais dans la salle de bain avec Lavande alors ? Et………hoooooooooooo ! Je me suis innocemment déshabillée pendant que tu me reluquais sans vergogne ! Espece de………._cria-t-elle de forte méchante humeur en agrémentant sa dernière phrase d'un retour de la main droite qui alla à la vitesse de l'éclair faire subir à la seconde joue de Ron le même traitement qu'a sa jumelle.

_-arrête bon sang ! Laisse moi finir par Merlin ! _

_-finir quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore de plus honteux à m'avouer ?_

_-je t'aime Hermione……… _

Un silence.

Seulement troublé par les crépitements délicats des flammes léchant de leurs langues brûlantes les gros bouts de bois se consumant dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

_-tu….tu m'aimes ?_

_-comme un fou Hermione…….et je m'excuse de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt _

Elle ferma à nouveau ses yeux.

Les rouvris.

Et aussitôt lui colla un terrible aller-retour de sa décidément bien habile main droite.

_-mais pourquoi t'a fais ça ? _se plaignit outré le pauvre rouquin aux joues désormais littéralement cuisantes.

_-tu m'aimes vraiment ? _lui demanda-t-elle timidement, la voie chevrotante, se plongeant sans retenue dans l'azur du regard de ce diable de rouquin si compliqué.

_-tu……tu vas encore me gifler ?_

_-surement……._

_-et bien soit, car oui, Hermione Granger, je t'aime vraiment, absolument, passionnément, éperdument et sans aucune retenue _

Elle leva la main.

Il se prépara courageusement à perdre pour toujours toute forme de sensation sur son visage.

La main arriva.

Se posa sur lui.

Et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

_-moi aussi……._

_-alors pourquoi tu ne le dis pas ?_

_-et c'est toi qui me demande ça ?_

_-moi je l'ai dit……._

_-oui, c'est vrai……tu as bien fini par me le dire………_sourit-elle adorablement.

Plutôt que de continuer à parler, elle préféra se pencher vers lui.

Les lèvres ont le pouvoir de communiquer en un baiser bien plus que nos esprits ne pourront jamais seulement imaginer dire.

Leurs esprits étaient fatiguer de parler.

Mais leurs lèvres se révélèrent vite plus bavarde qu'un bon million de Rita skeeter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà !

Au menu du prochain chapitre : ben je sais pas trop. J'ai des idées bien sur pour faire un épilogue (et notamment pour expliquer les raisons de cette transformation quand même, lol) mais je ne sais pas si je clos cette fic dans le prochain chapitre ou si je fais rebondire l'histoire sur autre chose.

J'ai notamment pensé à faire de cette transformation un truc que Ron pourrait utiliser dans le cadre d'aventure ultérieures.

Mais honnêtement, je n'ai pris aucune décision.

Comme je l'ai écrit au début, cette fic était plutôt destiné à être courte.

Du moins, l'intrigue concernant Ron et Hermione l'est.

Enfin, je verrais tout ça plus tard.

À plus !


	6. remerçiementsexplications

Salut à tous !

Je vous ecris ce court message pour tout d'abord remercier chaleureusement et tres sincerement tous les gentils lecteurs de cette fic qui ont eut la bonté de me laisser de si encourageants messages.

Merci !

Ensuite, à la fin du cinquieme chapitre j'avais laissé plus ou moins sous-entendre qu'il y aurait eventuellement une suite, mais que je devais d'abord y reflechir.

Ben voila, j'y ai reflechi, j'ai bien dut relire une vingtaine de fois ma fic et je suis arrivé à la conclusion que cette histoire devait s'achever sur la scéne du baiser.

Car à quoi servirai un nouveau chapitre ?

Ou même un epilogue ?

Ca ne ferait qu'artificiellement rallonger une fic qui n'en a nullement besoin.

Savoir quant il est temps de finir une fic est aussi important que de savoir par quoi il est faut la commencé apres tout.

Le theme de cette histoire était que Ron, grace à une transformation, se rende enfin compte que de par son comportement enfantin et parfois même agressif il était en train de blesser douloureusement la femme qu'au fond de lui il aimait comme un fou.

Et c'est exactement comme ça que finit le chapitre 5.

Encore une fois mille mercis et à bientôt sur de nouvelle fic !

(ha, au fait, si Ron s'est transfomé c'est bien à cause d'Hermione...sous le coup de la colere, et comme dans le six ils apprenent à jeter des sorts sans prononcer d'incantations, elle lui a jeté sans le vouloir un sortilége...ce qu'avait plus ou moins presentit Dumbledore)


End file.
